Sharingan
by TornButterflyWings
Summary: An abusive older brother, parents who don't care about you, no true friends. That is Sasuke's life until he meets Naruto. Watch as the two boys bond, in order to save one.  Rated M for impiled rape.  pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Massacre by escape the fate.

rated M for implied rape.

Sharingan

Chapter 1

"I'm done, I quit!" yelled Sasuke, picking up his guitar and stalking out of the studio.

Uchiha Sasuke was the son of Japan's most successful business tycoons, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. He was also the younger brother of the famous supermodel/actor Uchiha Itachi.

The teen had previously been in an emo-core rock band called Hebi, but of late, all the manager Orochimaru had wanted to do was control him. He'd had enough and so decided to leave.

Karin burst through the studio doors, running after Sasuke, her long, partially spiky red hair billowing behind her.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" she yelled. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to facer her, his expression cold and stoic.

"Look Karin, its over, me and you are over, Hebi is over, I'm leaving." With that he turned and walked away, his pale face a stony mask.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he sat on a bench in a park smoking. The Uchiha ran his hand through his spiky black hair and let out the contents of the cigarette in a large sigh. He'd been smoking since he was fourteen; it had always distressed him in times of need. He wasn't on drugs anymore but he still cut. It was a part of him that he just couldn't get rid of. His family didn't care either way. They had just stuck him in rehab because he was ruining their 'image'. Just the mere thought of them made him angry.<p>

"Che," Sasuke muttered a scowl flickering across his beautiful features. He was no longer in a band, what was he supposed to do now? He'd vowed to himself that he'd join the show-biz to get Itachi back, he had to. Sasuke frowned, he'd figure something out, he had to, and it wasn't a choice. The brunette lit another cigarette and leaned back, his eyes lidded.

The seventeen year old was 6'2 and had a slim, almost skinny build of a westerner. He had extremely effeminate features and was constantly called 'beautiful', it was no secret he was proud of them. He had jet black hair that spiked up at the back and got less voluminous towards the nape of his neck. His hair was parted naturally to frame his pale face which was accented with long black eye lashes, kohl and a myriad of piercings. Snake bites adorned his lower lip and a single silver stud pierced his left eyebrow, while three small hoops pierced the upper part of his pinna. His long, slim pale fingers were decorated with black nail polish on his short, well manicured nails. Black skinny jeans with buckled straps lining one pant hugged his long legs and a black elbow length sleeve t-shirt, adorned with a large red lip covered his chest. He wore black converse and a stack of studded bracelets on his right wrist and a spiked cuff on the left as well as a single black fingerless glove. Two studded belts criss-crossed over his slim hips and a spiked dog collar hugged his neck. His appearance was scary to some but he didn't care, in fact he didn't care about anything apart from himself and his music.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was immersed in his thoughts when someone knocked the cigarette from his mouth.<p>

"Smoking is bad for your health," said a drawling voice. Instantly a scowl formed on Sasuke's face and he turned to face the stranger, a silent challenge in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" he snapped, one thin eyebrow raised. The speaker was a tall guy with slightly spiky blonde hair that fell over his eyes and onto the bridge of his nose. His sky blue eyes were just visible beneath his blonde hair. On his cheeks were whisker-like scars. He had slightly tanned skin and wore a black and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons open. Black skinny jeans adorned his legs and were paired with black converse and a spiked cuff; a spiked collar adorned his neck along with a pair of studded belts that hugged his slim hips. Hangings from the belts were a single pair of hand cuffs. A single stud pierced his lower lip and right brow while his short nails were also painted black.

He stood with his hands in his pockets and had a confident, self satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's your problem teme?" hissed Sasuke, his black kohl rimmed eyes narrowing. He was used to haters because he was emo, but for some reason this guy just pissed him off. The blonde didn't bother to answer Sasuke's question but said,

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh, you're just as gloomy as they said." At this Sasuke bristled.

"Che, you're another fucking fan of Itachi huh?" he sneered "and no I will not get an autograph from him for you, don't ask," said Sasuke, picking up his guitar case and striding off, his hand in his pocket and a cigarette between his lips, the smoke curling around his pale face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke flung his towel on his bed, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. For some reason he couldn't get the strange blonde from the park out of his mind; it's haunted him all evening. He felt as though he knew him from somewhere but he just figured he was one of Itachi's fans and tried to push the thought away. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the television. At first he wasn't really listening then the word RIRUKA ROCK caught his attention. There was an advertisement for auditions at the RIRUKA ROCK Records.<p>

RIRUKA ROCK was one of Japan's top Recording studios. Most of the famous pop, rock, country and other musicians had all originated from RIRUKA ROCK Records. The brunette concentrated on the ad and found out that the auditions were in two weeks time.

'Nice!' thought Sasuke. He knew his vocals and guitar skills were second to none, it wouldn't take much to win over the judges. 'Two weeks is just enough for me to prepare a new song. Hn, I'll render those judges speechless, then I'll become a celebrity and my revenge against Itachi will be complete.' With these thought in mind the Uchiha turned off the TV, grabbed his guitar and made his way to his personal studio inside the three story mansion in which he lived.

Two Weeks Later

Sasuke stood in front of his full length mirror, surveying his outfit of choice once more. Making a good first impression was a must. He wore a fitted black studded leather jacket, a black t-shirt with red gothic writing, black skinny jeans and black studded combat boots with chains in the place of laces. Two studded belts complete with chain links criss crossed over his hips and a studded dog collar hugged his neck along with a single black and white striped glove on his right hand. He'd not bothered to spike his hair so it hung loosely, brushing his neck. With a confident smirk on his lips, Sasuke slung his guitar case over his shoulder and headed down the stairs and into the driveway where his chauffer waited.

A few minutes later the Uchiha's black limousine pulled up at the impressive RIRUKA ROCK Records building. Sasuke exited the car, telling the driver he'd call him when he was ready. The brunette looked up at the tall, modern building and felt his heart clench in anxiety. He had to do this. He squared his shoulders and walked confidently up the steps and into the lobby. He'd already sent in his application so he quickly asked the secretary at the desk where the audition rooms were. After getting his number Sasuke joined the other contestants in the waiting room, ignoring the whispers that immediately surrounded him. He knew they all recognized who he was, but he didn't care, he never did. Approximately ten people had approached him already, asking about Itachi, but his icy glare had sent them scurrying. He hated the way people ignored his existence. He was always in Itachi's shadow. His parents, who were almost never home, always wanted him to be more like Itachi, it made him sick. No one knew who Itachi really was, and they'd probably never know. He detested the way people only befriended him because of his connections.

After leaving Hebi he hadn't bothered to contact any of his 'friends' from school, he just deleted the missed calls from his phone. In fact he hadn't even bothered to go to school.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He had to ace the auditions, he had to become a star, and he had to get back at Itachi for everything he had done to him. He'd show the world he wasn't just the kid brother of Itachi, he'd prove to everyone he was worth something; and then Itachi wouldn't be able to touch him again, he'd never be able to abuse him again. He'd be free. Maybe he'd even stop smoking and cutting then, just maybe.

The brunette had been so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear when his name was called. One of his hired backups waved his hand in front of his face.

"Uchiha it's our turn," Sasuke blinked and slapped his hand away, a dark scowl forming on his face.

"Hn, I heard you."

After composing his song for the auditions, Sasuke had hired a drummer and a bassist/backup vocalist to accompany him in the auditions. The Uchiha stood up, his hands in his pocket, his posture relaxed and a confident smirk on his face. A few second later he entered the room where the auditions took place. The room was large and rectangular in shape. It was sparse except for a long table at which five judges sat and directly across from then was a large platform used as a stage.

Sasuke introduced himself and the song he was going to perform called Massacre and then began with the guttural scream of the first verse.

Oh, this is a problem.  
>That'll stay with me until I RIP.<br>This is a habit.  
>Drugs weren't made for an addict like me.<br>Close the casket.  
>Send me to my grave.<br>Bury me alive.  
>I don't deserve this,<br>I don't deserve this place.

I've medicated myself again.  
>I feel I'm killing my only friend.<br>I've torn this world asunder, (under)  
>As I am slipping under.<br>I'm seeing double.  
>Everything is breaking away.<br>My heart is pounding.  
>Out my chest and punches my face.<br>So close my casket.  
>Put me in my grave.<br>Bury me alive.  
>I don't deserve this,<br>I don't deserve this place.

I've medicated myself again.  
>I feel I'm killing my only friend.<br>I've torn this world asunder, (under)  
>As I am slipping under.<p>

Yeah, Yeah I'm going insane.  
>Sane Sane Sane Sane<br>Sane! I'm going in... Ohh  
>I'm going insane!<p>

I've medicated myself again.  
>I feel I'm killing my only friend.<br>I've torn this world asunder, (under)  
>As I am slipping under.<p>

I've medicated  
>I feel I'm killing<br>I've torn this world asunder, (under)  
>As I am slipping under. (slipping under)<p>

I'm going insane  
>I'm going in<br>Going insane.

As the last cords of the song faded the judges were left speechless. They were thoroughly impressed by his vocals and ability to play the guitar. He was indeed a musical genius in the making. After sending him outside to wait, the judges began to deliberate.

"Whoa!" said Miko "He was good, the best I've seen today!"

"Definitely!" agreed another judge "his guitar solos were quite complicated for an amateur. And he has quite a good voice, because anyone can scream but not anyone can bring a song to life.

"Agreed," said Nagato quietly, his quite voice ringing in the now silent room.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Nagato was the manager of RIRUKA ROCK and a talented musician and singer. He was once in Japan's most successful visual kei rock band called Akatsuki, but left in order to start RIRUKA ROCK Records. He hadn't agreed with anything the other judges had said for the whole day, so it came as a huge shock to them. Nagato was a man of very few words and was not easily impressed, but Sasuke had broken through that barrier.<p>

"He plays quite extraordinarily well for someone his age and his vocals are superb," said Nagato, his grey eyes staring off into space. "But, he still needs some training. He'd never be able to become a celebrity, not the way he is."

"NANI?" yelled the other judges in disbelief.

"But you just said that his guitar skills and vocals were superb!" yelled Miko, losing her temper with Nagato. He has been disagreeing the whole day but this was the last straw. The Uchiha was from a wealthy influential family, had excellent vocals and an extraordinary musical talent, not to mention he was good looking, he was ready to be Japan's next star!

"Yes I did," said Nagato somewhat nonchalantly "he is all that, but if he became a celebrity he wouldn't be able to grow, there is one factor stopping him from getting better. That is his ego. Even before beginning to play he was over confident and the way he treated his backups it was obvious the he couldn't work in a group, because he likes to be the center of attention. He needs to learn to take advice and work with others, and realize that he's not the best of the best, and then he'll be able to move on." The other judges were silent, they didn't want to agree with Nagato just yet, but there was no denying he spoke the truth, because the more they thought about the Uchiha was the more obvious it became.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Sasuke stood in front of the judges, awaiting their decision. The brunette watched as the manager stood, his red hair partially hiding his face. A confident smirk formed on Sasuke's lips, he had blown their minds away, and there was no way he would be rejected. Then the red head began to speak and he was proven wrong.<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke your audition has been rejected; you cannot join RIRUKA ROCK Records." Sasuke felt as though his world had stopped spinning. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak and only one thought crossed his mind. He had failed again, he couldn't prove Itachi wrong; it was true; he was a failure.

"But," Nagato continued "your skills are quite good and it'd be a waste of talent to let you go, so you are welcome to join RIRUKA ROCK's academy, where you will undergo training until you are ready to join the agency. If you are interested please fill out this form," finished the manager, handing a slip of paper to Sasuke.

Sasuke grit his teeth. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He was telling him he wasn't good enough and was trying to send him to some lame school for failures.

'How dare him!' Sasuke thought 'how dare he reject me. It is quite obvious that I am superior to others!' The brunette grabbed the sheet of paper from Nagato and stuffed it in his pocket, not caring that it got crushed.

"Look teme, I don't want anything to do with you or your fucking school. It's already stupid enough that you rejected me; do you really think I'll join some crappy school for failures? Well you're wrong. My talent is obviously above that." With those words the Uchiha stalked off, ignoring the shocked looks the other judges gave him. He knew he was being rude but he didn't care.

"How rude!" yelled Miko when Sasuke left the room in a storm of anger "Does he think because he's some billionaire's son he should—" the judge's rant was silenced when Nagato raised his palm indicating that he wanted her to be quiet.

"He'll come back to seek me out, he will join the academy," said Nagato "that's just how he is, but until he learns that he is not the best he'll never become a star."

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed the bathroom door behind him in a fit of anger, his breath coming in short bursts and hot angry tears streamed down his pale face, he didn't bother to wipe them away; he just let them fall. He was more angry with himself for not being good enough than anything else. His hands shook with anger as he searched through the draws in the cabinet under the sink.<p>

'Itachi was right,' he thought 'I am a failure, a waste of space. What am I if after all these years I still can't get into an agency? Am I not good enough, did I not practice enough?' Sasuke screamed mentally, clamping his teeth down on his lips to bite back a real scream of frustration and anger. Finally he found what he was looking for, it was a small razor wrapped in paper. He quickly discarded the wrapping, and, ignoring the guilt that had began to creep into his mind, the brunette slashed the razor across his write, wincing in pain as the sharp edge sliced his skin. Fresh dark red blood spilled over onto his pale skin and dripped onto the white tiles of the large pristine bathroom. He watched as the blood gushed from his wrist, a small somewhat satisfied smile on his face.

"Hn, that's what you get for being a failure," he whispered. Suddenly the sound of someone chuckling filled his ear. Sasuke spun around his eyes widening in horror. Leaning against the door way of the bathroom was his older brother Itachi, a smirk on his lips and a sadistic amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Talking to yourself now, ey?" he said, his smirk widening "I must say, I am quite glad you've finally accepted what I've been trying to tell you all these years. You are a failure."

"Shut the fuck up and get out," hissed Sasuke through his teeth, his charcoal eyes glinting murderously.

"My, my, is that any way to talk to your aniki? Don't you think I deserve more respect, Sasuke-kun?" said Itachi mockingly as he crossed the room to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Don't come near me!" Sasuke yelled, stumbling backwards, the fear evident in his black eyes. The elder Uchiha smiled when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes.

"You've learned well, haven't you?" Itachi sneered, the amused glint replaced by a malicious look in his eyes. Itachi reached out one pale hand and traced his index finger trailing his otoutou's jaw, watching as Sasuke trembled in fear. Time seemed to have stilled, then Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and slammed his head into the mirror which instantly shattered, its pieces falling to the floor like silver rain.

A mind numbing pain enveloped Sasuke and his vision blurred while warm red blood trickled down his neck. As a wave of dizziness overtook him his body collapsed to the floor. Itachi bent down and grabbed Sasuke by the neck once again, slamming him against the wall. The older Uchiha was incredibly slim but also quite strong. Itachi leaned closer to Sasuke, squeezing his neck tighter.

"Give up on joining the show-biz and then maybe I'll give you a break. You can't compete with me; you are nothing but a failure. You already know what I can do to you so I suggest you follow my advice and give up; because I'm sure you remember the last time, don't you?" Itachi sneered, his eyes burning with hatred. Sasuke forced himself not to puke as the bloody images were conjured in his mind. He hadn't told his parents because they would never believe him and he was too ashamed to tell his friends, he couldn't let anyone know, Itachi would kill him for sure.

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke managed to croak weakly "I haven't done anything to you, so just leave me alone." Itachi pushed Sasuke roughly to the floor and stalked off, his long black hair flowing gracefully behind him, his appearance revealing nothing of the monster he was.

Sasuke crawled to his knees and fumbled around until he found a band aid which he put on his wrist to stem the bleeding. He staggered to his feet, ignoring the crunching of glass as he walked, and slowly made his was out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he collapsed on the bed. Before he passed out one thought crossed his mind. He had to go to the academy, even if it meant that he mingled with those losers but he had to escape this hell, he had to. And no matter what he wouldn't give up his dream of becoming a rock legend. He would not.

_Two Weeks Later_

The students of RIRUKA ROCK Academy were in an uproar. They had all heard that the Sasuke Uchiha, the son of Japan's most successful business tycoons and billionaires Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the younger brother of the famous model/actor Itachi Uchiha, was attending the academy and his arrival was on the present day. The majority of the students had all crowded out on to the enormous driveway of the academy, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

After what seemed like an eternity a gleaming black stretch Range Rover (which had been bought specially for that day) pulled up at the large iron wrought gates of the academy. As a tall slim figure exited the car the girls began screaming, after all meeting someone related to Uchiha Itachi was once in a life time. As the figure straightened his beautiful pale face was revealed, showing his cold, aloof expression. He was dressed in a fitted leopard print jacket with a black fur collar, black skinny jeans with silver chains connecting either pant at the back, black converse and a black t-shirt adorned with silver writing. A black fedora was pulled low over his face, hiding most of his silky black hair, except for the parts that fell around his neck and into his kohl rimmed eyes. On his right hand was a stack of studded bracelets along with a black fingerless glove and on his left hand was a black and white stripped one. A black guitar case was slung over his shoulder and he stuck one hand casually into his pocket and strode confidently through the gates, a slight smirk on his lips.

Sasuke sauntered up the driveway of RIRUKA ROCK Academy, ignoring the squealing girls and the glaring guys. He knew the real reason why they were all gathered out on the driveway. It was simply because of his connections, they all wanted to catch a glimpse of Itachi's little brother. It was always the same; everything was about Itachi, the thought made him sick. The brunette gritted his teeth and forced the thoughts out of his mind. When he entered the building a woman with lavender hair in a bun, secured with a rose clip walked over to him, a friendly smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Konan, I assume you're Uchiha Sasuke, ne?" she asked, extending he hand for a hand shake.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, while giving the woman a haughty once over, then shook her hand.

"Good!" she exclaimed, all the while smiling sweetly, ignoring the fact that Sasuke had rudely answered her and looked at her as though she was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Follow me, onigai shimasu, Sasuke-san," Konan said and began to lead the way. A few minutes later they stopped in front of a door labeled MANAGER on a gold plate. She knocked once and a masculine voice answered,

"Enter." Konan swung the door open to reveal the red haired rocker from Sasuke's audition along with the blonde from the park a few weeks ago. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared daggers and the blonde who smirked in return, his partially hidden blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Sasuke entered the office and Konan shut the door behind him before striding back the way they had come.

"Welcome to RIRUKA ROCK Academy Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Uzumaki Nagato, the manager of RIRUKA ROCK Records and academy." Said Nagato, extending a pale, slim hand to Sasuke who reluctantly shook it,

"This academy is for the extremely talented who need a bit of fine tuning. We are Japan's most elite academy, so I hope you are ready to work hard and live up to our name," finished the reed head, raising one thin eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Che, itsudate," shrugged Sasuke "I know I'm ready." Nagato turned to the blonde beside him and said.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto; he will be your roommate." When Nagato introduced the blonde, Sasuke finally knew why he felt like he knew him. It was because he'd seen his face a few times in magazines and on posters. Uzumaki Naruto was an upcoming artiste as well as fashion model.

"Yo," said Naruto nonchalantly, his confident smirk widening. Sasuke felt murderous, he couldn't believe he had to share a room with this blonde freak.

"Nagato-san I want a room for myself," said Sasuke bluntly "I refuse to share a room with him," he said, inclining his head towards Naruto.

"Get over it Uchiha," said Nagato, his casual tome changing to a harsh, clipped one. "Naruto, show Sasuke the dorms," he said and with that turned his back on the two teens, picked up the cordless phone on his desk and began to dial a number. The two boys took this as their cue to leave and exited the office. When they reached a little way into the hall Naruto said,

"Mataku, lighten up Sasuke, I don't bite or anything, not hard any way, dattebayo!" he said, flashing the Uchiha his signature grin.

"Yurusei dobe, just show me the dorms already then get lost." Naruto rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Teme," he said; his eyes narrowing.

"Dobe," hissed Sasuke and there their rivalry and potential friendship began.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they arrived at the male dorms. On the way Naruto had shown Sasuke the classrooms, studios, cafeteria, sick bay, pools, tennis courts, basket ball court, foot ball field and the enormous stage. To say the Uchiha was impressed was an understatement but not for anything would he admit it.<p>

Naruto opened a door to reveal a large bedroom with single beds at either end; two walk in closets complete with a bathroom with a Jacuzzi and shower stall. The room was decorated in black and red with a visual kei theme. Pictures of the latest and most famous visual kei and emo-core bands lined the walls. A large flat screen TV stood at another end of the room beside a large widow complete with a window seat. A plush black sofa sat in front of the television with glass center table in the middle. Sasuke raised an eyebrow,

"Not bad," he said "I guess I could handle this for a while." In reality he loved the room, but of course he couldn't and wouldn't say it.

"Feh, you love it don't you?" asked Naruto, a grin on his tanned face.

"It's ok," replied Sasuke stoically. Naruto just rolled his eyes and crossed the room to the bed on the left, kicked off his shoes and lay on his back. Sasuke rested his guitar on the other bed and gave the room another once over. His suitcases had been delivered the day before and judging from the full closet next to his bed he figured his clothing has been unpacked for him.

'I could get used to this,' thought Sasuke 'I definitely could.' The brunette turned to Naruto, a scowl forming on his usually stoic face.

"Look dobe; just don't get in my way ok? I don't wasn't anything to do with people like you who only talk to me because I'm Itachi's otoutou or because my parents are filthy rich. I just thought I'd let you know." With that the arrogant Uchiha strode over to the bathroom, pulling the door open, but before he could slam it shut Naruto began to speak. His tone was different to its usually cheerful one, or the confident smug one he used sometimes. Instead it was dead serious, almost dark.

"Don't judge me Uchiha-san, not because everyone you have met so far has been that way means I am too. You know nothing about me, so don't judge, teme," finished the blonde, a slight sneer tingeing his voice.

"Hn," growled Sasuke and shut the bathroom door behind him, but for some reason the blonde's words still rang in his head.

* * *

><p>A week sped by quickly and before Sasuke knew it he was caught up in the academy. He had left a note before he had left home for the academy, it had been a week since then and still his parents didn't call. Maybe they hadn't come home as yet, or maybe they just didn't care. He didn't know and he didn't care to find out. Once he'd settled in at the academy people had flocked him, constantly asking about Itachi. He'd let them know he wanted nothing to do with them and eventually the left him alone. He was one of the top students at the academy, but he was almost never first, but constantly second. The blonde called Uzumaki Naruto was good. In fact he was amazing. Sasuke hadn't expected him to be that good; he had always thought he was all talk. Their rivalry was quite intense but neither minded. Naruto's vocals were good but nowhere near as good as Sasuke's, but his guitar skills were stellar. They topped Sasuke's by far.<p>

* * *

><p>It was lunch break at the RIRUKA ROCK Academy. All the students had poured outside, desperate to feel the fresh air after a long mathematics class. RIRUKA ROCK Academy was a musical academy, but they also taught the usual subjects learnt at school, that way the students would not miss out on their education.<p>

Sasuke strode down the steps leading into the large gardens where the students milled. As the brunette made his way across the lawn the students in his way quickly scampered aside. He was well known for his cold attitude and icy glares, no one really wanted to talk to him, and definitely not get on his bad side. After a few seconds of searching he found an empty bench under a large Sakura tree in a semi deserted part of the lawn. A little way off was Uzumaki and his band of friends, but Sasuke didn't care, they weren't hard to ignore. He didn't know who the other teens with Uzumaki were, he'd seen them in class a few times but that was it. They were never any of the people who mobbed him so he never spoke to them. He didn't have any friends at the academy and he didn't mind, he was a loner after all, plus the other students only wanted to befriend him because of his connections, and because of that he's rather be friendless. His other 'friends' from his old school had stopped trying to contact him; he figured they'd given up on him, but he didn't care, he never did. The brunette picked at his food, his mind lost in his thoughts. He wasn't really hungry, not after the call he'd gotten a bit earlier from Itachi, it only served to remind him of the 'gift' his oniisan had given him before he left for the academy. A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts and he pushed the bloody pictures in his mind's eyes aside, and focused, it was Uzumaki.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto from his spot under a nearby Sakura tree. Sasuke ignored him and continued to pick at his food, he didn't know what the dobe's problem was but after he'd blatantly told him to leave him alone he still continued to try an befriend him. The brunette just couldn't understand why he kept trying so hard, after all he was just like the rest of people, right? He only wanted to befriend him became of his connections, not because of who he was as a person.

Sasuke continued to ignore Naruto until the blonde got up and marched over to where Sasuke sat and yanked him up off the bench.

"Nani?" Sasuke spat, "what's your problem dobe?"

"Che, chill out teme, I just wanted you to meet my friends." Sasuke glared over to where a group of teens sat, all looking at him and Naruto with bewildered expressions. Suddenly a surge of loneliness overtook him. Maybe it would be ok if he met them, he didn't have to get close to them or anything; they would just be acquaintances.

"Hn, itsudate," Sasuke shrugged and made his way over to where they sat; Naruto began to introduce his friends, who were all aloof towards Sasuke, it was obvious none of them liked him.

* * *

><p>After the introductions the group fell silent. The deadly silence continued to thicken until someone spoke.<p>

"So what would the high and mighty Uchiha be doing at this academy?" said the teen with long brown hair, a sneer forming on his face. Sasuke turned to face the speaker, his eyes narrowing. The one who had asked the question was Hyuuga Neji. He was quite talented with the guitar and could sing too. He was stuck up, vain and Sasuke absolutely hated him (not that he liked most people). Neji returned Sasuke's glare and raised one thin eyebrow in a silent challenge. He hated the Uchiha. The brunette was constantly rude to everyone and acted as though he was Kami's gift to humans.

"Ne? You haven't answered by question Uchiha," sneered Neji, his pearly white eyes flashing dangerously. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He couldn't tell them the real reason why he was at the academy, they'd find out about what Itachi had done to him and he couldn't let anyone find out, he definitely couldn't.

"It's not courtesy to ask someone about their self without telling them about themselves first, Hyuuga-san," said Sasuke, his raven eyes burning with intensity. Neji just scowled and ignored Sasuke. The Uchiha could feel everyone's eyes on him, the only person who wasn't glaring at him was a Lolita girl with pale skin, pearly white eyes like Neji's and long black hair that looked violet in some lights. In fact she wasn't looking at him at all. The only time she'd looked at him was when Naruto had introduced her and even then she wouldn't meet his eyes. Hyuuga Hinata, he thought that was what she was called, he couldn't quite remember. He didn't know what her problem was but just chalked it up to being Neji's cousin.

Suddenly a heavy rock song blasted from Sasuke's pocket, he slipped out a sleek black i-phone and answered in a cold tone, then walked a little way off from the group of teens.

* * *

><p>Ino watched as Hinata's pearly eyes discreetly followed Sasuke as he argued heatedly with whoever was on the other end of the phone. She had noticed that the Hyuuga would not look Sasuke in the eye and every time she caught him looking at her, a blush stained her pale cheeks. Ino turned to Hinata, a determined expression on her face.<p>

"You like Sasuke, don't you, Hina-chan?" asked Ino seriously, her blue eyes boring into Hinata's soul.

"W-What?" Hinata stammered, her white eyes widening as a cherry red blush stained her cheeks. "Of course not Ino, I barely know him," she said, a somewhat irritable tone tingeing her usually gentle voice. It was no secret that Hinata had once had a crush on Naruto, but she'd gotten over it as soon as she had found out that he was a bit of a player. Hinata and Ino's argument brought Tenten and Sakura over.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura, looking in confusion from Ino's serious face to Hinata's flushed one.

"Oh nothing," replied Ino airily "it's just that Hina-chan doesn't want to admit that she has a crush on Sasuke."

"Oh?" said Sakura, her tone taking on a hint of teasing and her green eyes sparkled in amusement. "I didn't know you liked the emo/visual kei type Hinata, but I must say you've made a good choice, he's quite the mystery guy."

"She likes em dark and mysterious," added Tenten, causing Sakura and Ino to dissolve into a fit of giggles. Hinata pursed her lips and shook her head, but the blush on her cheeks would not fade.

"Aw, c'mon Hinata it won't kill you to admit it," said Sakura, her grin widening.

"Iie, "said Hinata "besides I don't even know him."

"Che," scoffed Ino "you can get to know him so that's not an excuse." Hinata rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in an action of surrender.

"Fine, I do think he's hot!" she said quietly, her whole face heating up.

"I knew it!" yelled Ino, Sakura and Tenten in unison, their faces splitting into grins.

"Don't worry, we won't say a word," said Ino "But you better snatch him up before someone else does," she said sultrily while licking her lips. At this Sakura, Tenten and Hinata cracked up; sometimes Ino was just too much.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ended the call, the scowl on his face deepening. He couldn't believe the nerve of that bastard Orochimaru. He'd called saying he'd found out that Sasuke had failed his auditions and that he was now in some loser talent school. He'd offered to make the Uchiha a star immediately if he re-joined Hebi. For a moment it seemed like a good idea, because he didn't know how long he'd have to be at the academy before he actually got into RIRUKA ROCK Records. But he wanted nothing to do with the teme Orochimaru, so he had declined the offer. His cold rejection had infuriated the snake-like man who then swore to get Sasuke back and make him see what he was missing by not re-joining Hebi.<p>

Sasuke slipped the phone back into his pocket and made his way back to the group of teens sitting under the tree. As he walked up to the group he noticed Naruto with a book in his hand.

"What are you doing with that, dobe?" asked Sasuke, snatching the book from Naruto's hands.

"I found it on the ground; you dropped it when you answered your phone."

"Hn, I didn't give you permission to go leafing through my book, so hands off Uzumaki," said Sasuke snidely.

"The songs in it are really good, have you but music to them yet?" asked Naruto, completely ignoring Sasuke's previous remark.

"No, not all of them," replied Sasuke, a bit taken aback by Naruto's compliment.

"Oh, you should, if you need help I'm willing to aid,' grinned Naruto.

'What's with him?' thought Sasuke somewhat confusedly 'why does he keep trying to befriend me?' The brunette opened his mouth to say something cutting when he felt the small book of songs snatched out of his hand. Sasuke spun to face the thief.

"Nani?" he spat at the spiky brown haired boy who now had the book in his hands.

"Give it a rest Uchiha," drawled Kiba arrogantly "I was just interested in your songs, that's all."

"Fuck off Inuzuka," said Sasuke snatching the book back. As he did so something small and silver dropped from in between the pages. Kiba bent and picked up the object, his eyes widening when he realized what it was. It was a small heavily blood stained razor blade. Sasuke felt his lips part in shock and horror.

'How did that get there?' he thought, and then he remembered. After his last 'escapade' he'd slipped it into his pants pocket, it must have slipped between the pages of the book when he put it in his pocket.

Kiba's lips turned up in a sneer as he said,

"Don't tell me the almighty Uchiha is depressed and cutting himself, how pathetic, are you that much of a failure?" he sneered.

"Give it back Inuzuka," hissed Sasuke, bristling at the word failure.

"Why should I?" Kiba sneered. Sasuke wasted no time and lunged at Kiba, knocking the feral looking teen to the ground. The razor was also knocked from his hand and it went spinning into the grass a few inches away, stopping in front of Ino. At the commotion the two teens were making, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru (who was sleeping) and Gaara all turned to at Kiba and Sasuke. Ino then noticed the object at her feet and picked it up gingerly, a look of disgust and horror forming on her face when she realized what it was.

"Whose own is this?" she asked, holding the razor by the tips of her fingers and as far away from her clothing as possible.

"It's mine," said Sasuke coldly, striding over to Ino and snatching it from her hands, then stuffed it into his pocket. Time seemed to have stilled and an eerie silence fell over the group of teens. They had all clearly seen the blood stained razor and immediately their minds solved the mystery as to why it was in Sasuke's pocket, they had discovered one of his secrets. Eventually the silence was broken by none other than the tattooed Kiba Inuzuka.

"Honto. Really, you're pathetic Uchiha if you have to resort to—"his words were cut short by Naruto who yelled,

"Yurusei!" his sky blue eyes darkening to a navy blue and his lips set in a harsh line. "Shut up Kiba, just shut up," snapped Naruto. Sasuke could feel all sixteen pairs of eyes on him, and for once in his life he was at a loss for words.

Naruto felt something snap inside of him when he saw Sasuke's eyes. They were their usual cold, aloof and angry self but something else had surfaced. It was dark, lonely and sad, something that was calling out for help, something that Naruto understood. He used to have that same look in his eyes. He was once a homeless orphan and was constantly abused by people who took him in, he'd been through over 14 foster families, and all were abusive. He was found by Nagato after he'd run away from his foster home, the red head had been related to Naruto's deceased mother and had been searching for the blonde gaki for a while, but his foster family had gone to great lengths to prevent Nagato from finding him. He'd taught him to play the guitar, and upon seeing that he had talent put him in the RIRUKA ROCK Academy when it had been started.

Suddenly Sasuke found his tongue again and he turned to face the group of teens, his face back to its stoic mask, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Don't judge me, don't you fucking dare judge me," he hissed, he could already see the pity in their eyes and he hated it. A shrill bell pierced the air and the teens gathered their belongings and turned away from Sasuke in silence, making their way back to the academy as lunch break was over. Only one person was left behind apart from Sasuke. The Uchiha watched as Naruto seemed to contemplate saying something. He opened his mouth then closed and turned, making his way back to the academy.

"Choto mate," said Sasuke, stopping the blonde in his tracks.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"Why did you stop Inuzuka? Why didn't you just let him scorn me?" For a split second it seemed as though Naruto was not going to answer, then he turned his head slightly so his blue eyes were able to meet Sasuke's as they bore into his soul.

"Because you are like me, I understand you," said Naruto while adding in his mind 'to some extent.' He then continued walking, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.

'What did he mean by that?' thought Sasuke somewhat angrily 'he can't be like me, it's impossible, he can't understand, he's just a spoilt dobe.' He repeated these words over and over in his mind, but for some reason the seemed empty, he just couldn't believe them.

A/N : This is just the first chapter, it was just an idea that I had, review and let me know what you think of it pls. I really like to hear feed back from my reader.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the song Anthem by bring me the horizon

Chapter 2

Sasuke sat at his usual spot under the Sakura tree a cigarette between his lips. His vocals teacher had told him that he should quit smoking because it would eventually damage his voice box. But despite his sensei's warning he's lit the cigarette, besides he hadn't smoked since he arrived at the academy, which was quite a while ago so he was getting closer to quitting. As Sasuke finished the cigarette he heard a familiar voice.

"Smoking is bad for ya Uchiha," said Kiba smugly.

"Che, I know," replied Sasuke and threw the cigarette stub on the ground then stepped on it to out it.

"What do you want, Inuzuka?" sneered Sasuke. He waited for Kiba to answer but there was only silence. Sasuke turned to look at the teen to see what was wrong. Kiba stood with his fists clenched and his head held low. It seemed as though he was struggling with something. The seconds ticked by then finally he blurted,

"Mataku, I'm sorry Uchiha!" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, he'd never been apologized to by anyone, so it came as a huge shock, especially from someone like Kiba. The Inuzuka was well known for his fiery temper and brash ways, he NEVER apologized; this was the first time. After he'd insulted Sasuke the rest of his friends had berated him, saying he didn't know anything about the Uchiha so he shouldn't have said what he did. It had been two weeks since then but Kiba had just worked up the courage to apologize to Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt frozen, he didn't know what to say or do; no one had apologized to him before, not even his own family. Kiba looked up, expecting to see a scornful sneer on Sasuke's face, but instead all he saw was shock.<p>

'Why is he so shocked? Hasn't anyone apologized to him before?' thought Kiba somewhat confusedly. After a few minutes Sasuke managed to compose himself and said,

"Che, itsudate," but his expression wasn't as cold or as aloof. Kiba recognized it as Sasuke's way of saying his apology was accepted.

"Feh," Kiba scoffed, a grin forming on his face. "I only apologized cos' I wanted to have a look at that book of songs again, so don't get all high and mighty now."

"Yea, whatever, teme," said Sasuke trying to sound cold, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Anyway, me, Naruto and Neji are building our guitars for the talent show in the work shop, wanna join?" asked Kiba.

"What talent show?" replied Sasuke.

"Che, I forgot that you're still a newbie," said Kiba, ignoring Sasuke's expression at his remark. "Every year the academy hosts a talent show and whoever wins gets to join RIRUKA ROCK Records, its equivalent to graduation I guess."

"Sounds good," said Sasuke mildly, but inside he was impressed.

"We haven't decided what we are doing for the talent show yet, so if you want to join…we could use some good vocals because we might be entering as a band," said Kiba while looking off into the distance.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out this work shop, it not like I'll be joining for sure anyway,' thought Sasuke before replying with,

"Yea, I'll check out your workshop thingy but I don't think I'm joining a band with losers like you." Kiba just rolled his eyes at Sasuke's jab and headed off to where the work shop was situated.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Sasuke stood inside the work shop, speechless. When Kiba had told him about the work shop he's expected a small dingy room with scraps of metal strewn about the floor. He definitely had not expected what he saw. The 'work shop' was a large sound proofed room which sometimes doubled as a practice room. Guitars of all shape, size and colour hung against the wall in racks. Six long steel tables lined the room on which were welding machines and various parts of guitars and scrap metal.<p>

"Surprised, huh?" asked Naruto, flashing his signature grin.

"Hn, its good enough," replied Sasuke, trying in vain to hide his surprise and awe.

The Uchiha had been avoiding Naruto and his group since the incident with the razor. He knew they had found out one of his secrets and he refused to take their pity. He didn't want it and he didn't need it. But strange enough when he'd entered the shop they were normal, if anything friendlier. After a few minutes Sasuke was fully caught up in making his own guitar and giving suggestions to the others. He'd had custom made guitars before but he'd never actually made his own.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, he seemed to be enjoying himself and looked relaxed, almost happy. Naruto and everyone else had all agreed not to mention anything about the razor to Sasuke, Naruto had realized that whatever was forcing the Uchiha to resort to cutting was not good and that Sasuke was suffering a lot more than he let on. So he decided to let it go, for now, eventually he would find out what the Uchiha was so keen on hiding. He wanted to reach out to him because he was just like how he used to be, sad, lonely, aloof and cold.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sasuke left the work shop and headed to his dorm. He'd just started building his guitar but he had made some progress in the space of a few hours. It was something new, but he learned fast, he didn't have an IQ of 195200 for nothing. As he headed back to the dorms Sasuke thought,

'Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to let them become my nakama, they seem ok. Besides, they don't have to know my secrets to be my friends.' He was tired of the fake 'friends' he'd always had, he was tired of being alone in the darkness, tired of being in Itachi's shadow, he wanted a change, he needed a change and desperately.

* * *

><p>Hinata shifted in her hiding place. She felt guilty for spying on Sasuke but she just couldn't help it. He tried to mask the sadness in his eyes but she could see it. She could see how lonely he was and it tore at her heart, she hated it. The brunette continued to stare at the Uchiha before her, tears gathering in the corner of her pearly white eyes. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her mouth and encircled her waist. Hinata felt her heart stop in fright; then the person let her go. She spun around to see Naruto on the ground in fits of laughter. After she'd gotten over her crush on him they'd became good friends.<p>

"Teme!" Hinata swore quietly "you scared me!"

"That was the point, dattebayo!" replied Naruto with his signature grin. "You shouldn't spy on people, you know, its rude," he commented, a slight teasing hint to his voice.

"I know," said Hinata "but he's so sad and lonely, I want to help him but I just can't bring myself to." For a moment Naruto was silent then he said,

"Yea, he's hurting inside but not for anything will he show it. The other day after P.E we were all in the locker room and he was changing, he tried to hide it but I saw large bruises on his back. They looked as if they had just begun to heal, so he obviously acquired them before he came to the academy." Hinata covered her mouth in shock, she had begun to feel sick inside. She could put the pieces together now. Sasuke's cold attitude, the blood stained razor and the bruises on his back, it all made sense now. It looked as though someone was abusing him, which then drove him to suicidal thoughts and action which led to his gloomy attitude.

"Let's not say anything to him for now," said Naruto, his expression dead serious, almost harsh.

"Hai," replied Hinata looking down at her feet. She new Naruto had been abused when he was just a child, it wasn't sexual abuse, but physical and emotional, so she knew it hit him hard when he realized Sasuke was going through something similar, maybe even worse.

* * *

><p>As the time for the talent show grew near, posters were put up and the students started registering. Naruto and his friends still hadn't decided what they were going yet.<p>

Sasuke pushed open the door to the workshop to find all eyes upon him. The brunette raised his eyebrows at the silence and said,

"Nani?" he saw Kiba and Naruto exchange a glance. No one said anything so he turned to go, thinking he was not wanted.

"Choto mate," said Naruto finally, halting Sasuke in his tracks.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted; his face an impassive mask.

"Uh, we've been thinking about entering the talent show as a band. Me as led guitarist, Kiba as rhythm, Neji as bassist and Gaara as drummer, but we have no singer and your vocals are extremely good so…" he trailed.

"So?" Sasuke prompted, still a bit skeptical.

"So we'd like you to join as lead singer," Naruto finished while flashing is signature 100 watt grin.

Sasuke felt as though the wind was knocked out of his sails. He hadn't expected them to want him in their band. He'd been thinking he couldn't join the talent show because he didn't do solos. He was better with a band.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt,' thought Sasuke somewhat hesitantly 'It's a chance to get into RIRUKA ROCK so I will take it, it's not like they are my friends or anything.' The brunette could feel all eyes on him, anticipating his answer. A smirk formed on his face and he turned in the doorway to face them.

"Hn, so what's the name of the band?" at this they all broke out in grins, the recognized it as Sasuke's way of saying he accepted their offer.

"We haven't thought of anything yet," said Naruto "do you have anything in mind?"

"Yea," replied Sasuke. Ever since he'd left Hebi he had the name for his future band in mind. "Sharingan." For a moment no one said anything then Kiba and Naruto yelled simultaneously,

"Sugoi!" Sasuke felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth but he quelled it, smiling was not something he did.

"It's awesome, isn't it Neji?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Hn, its okay," replied the Hyuuga smugly. He did like it but wouldn't admit just because Sasuke had suggested it. Naruto just rolled his eyes in response and turned to Gaara who had been silent all along.

"What do you think, Gaara?"

"Itsudate, let's just start practicing already," he said darkly, his eyes burning holes into Naruto.

"Maa, maa, clam down Gaara, you need to have fun sometimes," said Naruto exasperatedly while Gaara just glared.

"Well, are we going to start our song?" asked Kiba impatiently.

"Choto mate, Shikamaru is supposed to be coming over any minute now, he'd offered to be our manager." On cue Shikamaru walked in as though summoned. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat in it, looking alive and alert for once.

"So, what's your image, you need something that will make you stand out," said Shikamaru, his tone all business. Sasuke was quite surprised at how serious Shikamaru was; usually the Nara was lazy and did nothing but sleep and play Shogi instead of doing his homework and the like; not that he needed to. He had an extraordinarily high IQ.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," said Naruto sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as everyone sweat dropped. Naruto was well known for making quick decisions without proper thought.

"We could go visual kei/emo," suggested Sasuke.

"Of course you'd say that, you're Mr. Emo King himself," snorted Naruto causing Kiba and Neji to snicker.

"Hn, itsudate dobe," said Sasuke.

"That is a good idea Uchiha-san, because most of the band already fits that description," said Shikamaru, squelching Kiba, Neji and Naruto's snickers.

"What about the sound?" asked Shika.

"Emo-core/screamo," said Naruto "that's what we'll most likely sound like more than anything because Sasuke-teme can scream quite well."

"Yea, that's my kind of music too," said Kiba and Neji and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Good, we're practically done then," said Shikamaru. "We'll deal with the stage and an outfits after the music is composed, so ikuzo, lets head to the studio." Kiba, Neji and Gaara followed after Shikamaru, leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind.

* * *

><p>The brunette strode over to the table where his customized guitar lay. To say he was proud of his work was an understatement. It was gleaming black guitar with the words SIC BLOOD in dripping gothic letters and good size fret board.<p>

Sasuke picked up the guitar and laid it gently in the case he'd bought for it, then slung it over his shoulder and turned to exit the workshop when he caught Naruto staring intensely at him.

"What is it, dobe?" he asked somewhat annoyed. For a moment Naruto said nothing then he spoke.

"Arigatou, thanks for joining the band."

"Hn," Sasuke replied and strode calmly out the door but in his mind was chaos. He'd seen something in the blonde's eyes, something akin to a mixture of gratitude and relief. It was almost as if he'd known Sasuke desperately wanted to join a band and enter the show-biz.

"There's no way," Sasuke whispered to his self as he made his was to one of the many studios "there's no way he could know about my secret and my revenge on Itachi, there's no way."

* * *

><p>A blast of air conditioning hit Sasuke's face as he entered the recording studio, Naruto right behind him. Neji, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru were already huddled in a corner, papers strewn across the floor and pristine silver stainless steel table.<p>

"You guys came up with anything yet?" drawled Naruto, his blue eyed sparkling playfully.

"Nah," replied Kiba, "we're stuck at the lyrics." Sasuke took a seat at the table and pointedly ignored everyone's expressions. Eventually Shikamaru broke the silence.

"I heard that you are really good at writing songs, why don't you help us out Uchiha-san?" he asked knowingly.

"Hn, itsudate," replied the brunette stoically and lit a cigarette, only to have it grabbed from his lips and put out by Naruto.

"No smoking in the studio SasUke," said Naruto, emphasizing the last syllable of the brunette's name, earning a glare from the said teen who detected the hidden insult.

"Che, fuck off dobe," he said and turned back to a slightly annoyed and impatient Shikamaru. "Well I've been working on a song lately, but it's not finished yet. It's called Anthem." Sasuke took the slim black book from inside his pocket and flipped through it until he found the right page, then slid it in front of Shikamaru. The rest of the band, even Gaara, crowded around to look at the lyrics. It started,

This is an anthem, so fucking sing

A dedication to the end of everything (x2)

Someone call an ambulance, I got wounds to attend

Someone call a doctor, I fear this is the end

This happens all the time

This happens every day

But I never seem to quit,

The wolves never stay at bay.

I hate to say I told you so, but fuck it, I told you so

Don't say a word, I already know!

This is an anthem so fucking sing

A dedication to the end of everything (x2)

The lyrics stopped there, as it was just as the brunette had said, incomplete.

"The lyrics are good," replied Shikamaru "I can feel you in it." The Uchiha made a slight scathing sound at this but said nothing.

"It's a good crowd pleaser with the chorus," added Naruto.

"Well, have you started putting music to it yet?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not really. I've just played around with it, but it's mostly screaming," replied Sasuke.

"Ok…" trailed Shikamaru in deep thought "your voice is really good Uchiha-san, I've heard you in class a few times, so you should write songs with less scream sometimes. But, this will do for now, but once you're professional you'll have to mix it up. On the other hand even when you scream it's not just from your gut, but from your soul," said the Nara practically.

"Yea," agreed Naruto, surprising Sasuke "I think we should use this song, we can help complete it as a band," said Naruto but his face was that of a question.

"Yea, it's good, it can work," said Neji somewhat enthusiastically, or as enthusiastic as a Hyuuga could get, especially when it came to Uchiha's. The two families had a long standing hatred.

"Hn," nodded Gaara. He wasn't a guy of much words but being friends with Neji, Kiba and Naruto for a long time the understood him.

"Well, what do you think, Uchiha-san?" asked Shikamaru, one eyebrow raised.

"Hn," replied the brunette, a slight smile tugging at his lips, but he didn't smiled, he's long since stopped doing it.

"Ok," replied Shikamaru "we can—"he began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Oh, one thing Nara-san," said the Uchiha, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What?" asked Shikamaru; his usually toneless voice tinged with annoyance.

"Its Sasuke to you," said the brunette causing Kiba and Naruto to titter. It was the Uchiha's way of making a subtle joke, or what he thought was close to a joke, while trying to tell Shikamaru that he didn't need to be so formal with him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't know why, but somehow when he was around Naruto and the others he felt lighter, more at home, it made him feel almost lonely, which he never felt. He didn't have much friends, and preferred not have any, he was a loner and had been content as all his previous 'friends' had only befriended him because of his connections. But Naruto, Neji, Kiba and even Gaara didn't care about his connections. They saw him as an individual, not as Itachi' little brother or as the son of billionaires.<p>

"Mendosuke, Sasuke," drawled Shikamaru lazily, emphasizing the Uchiha's name. "We should begin working on the song right away," said the pineapple head, "so we have enough time to practice before the talent show, which is in two months time."

"Hai," the all chorused and began getting up from the table to ready themselves for recording.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by and before they knew it the talent show finals had arrived, and luckily for them they were in the top two along with another rock band called Punkette. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had been in an all girl group but they had dropped out during the second round because they had realized that music was not their first love. Hinata went back to fashion designing, Ino to being a stylist, Sakura to a makeup artist and Tenten to sports.<p>

Nagato was quite disappointed but he'd allowed them to stay to watch the finals.

* * *

><p><em>Day of the talent show finals<em>

Sasuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists to keep them from trembling. He wasn't the type to get nervous but as he stood in the dressing room, ignoring the flustered stylist that Nagato had hired for the finals, he felt as though he was going to puke. But this was big, even the press was there and had been trying to get into the dressing room. Everything was on the line for this last performance, they had to win! They had to! Sasuke didn't know what he'd do if he was rejected again. He'd had enough, he had to get away from Itachi, he'd do anything to win, anything. He still couldn't forget about the 'parting gift', as Itachi called it, that he'd received before he left home for the academy. The bloody images still haunted him in his dreams, he knew that Naruto noticed his night mares and insomnia, but for some reason the blonde had not mentioned anything. The others did not notice the black circles underneath his eyes as he always wore kohl anyhow.

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes from the makeup table at which he sat. The Uchiha was trembling and his face was even paler than usual. He leaned against the racks of clothing, his head held low. Naruto got up from his seat and made his way over to Sasuke.<p>

"Daijobou desu ka?" he asked, his brow furrowing with concern.

"Hn, go away dobe," hissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed back, grabbing the Uchiha by his arms and spun him around so he faced him. "This is not the time for your crap, we need to win so if you are not feeling well then spit the fuck up and talk!" Sasuke was shocked, he hadn't expected Naruto to even notice or insist he tell him what the problem was. For a moment he said nothing, then his black eyes narrowed and he said,

"Of course I know you want to win! Fuck that! I probably want to win more than you do! In fact I need to win, I don't just want to, I need to…if I don't…I-I don't know what's going to happen to me," said Sasuke, clenching his teeth to bite back a scream of anger and frustration.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto somewhat confusedly.

"Che, its nothing dobe," said Sasuke after recomposing himself "just forget it; it's none of your business."

"But—"Naruto started but was interrupted when the stylist rushed up and yanked Sasuke aside after mumbling a flustered apology to Naruto.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the five members of the rock band Sharingan stood on stage. The said stage was dark and the large crowd quiet, they were all anxious for the performance to start, after all Punkette had just given an amazing performance, so they were hard pressed to beat them.<p>

Sasuke took a deep breath. It was his time to shine. Being on a stage in front of a crows felt right, it felt like the place where he belonged, it felt like home. The song they were going to perform was the one he'd written called Anthem. They'd completed it a while back but decided to save it for the finals. As the lights flickered to life and the dry ice floated into the air Sasuke put the mike to his lips and began.

"This is an anthem so fucking sing,

A dedication to the end of everything," he screamed, repeating the lines twice and then started the first verse.

"Someone call an ambulance, I got wounds to attend

Someone call a doctor, I fear this is the end," as the he screamed/sang the words Sasuke thought of all the times Itachi had abused him, all the times he'd begged for help, for some to find him, to rescue him from Itachi's wrath. He put his soul out as he sang the next words.

"This happens all the time,

This happens every day, but I never seem to quite

The wolves never stay at bay.

I hate to say I told you so, but fuck it, I told you so!

Don't say a word, I already know!" Sasuke put back his head and screamed the last works then started the chorus again.

"Someone call an exorcist and help me kill this curse

I can't stop the bleeding and its only getting worse," As he sang the words of the second verse Sasuke saw the blood gushing from his wounds after Itachi beat him up, the bleeding he couldn't stop.

"This happens all the time

This happens every day, (But I) But I never seem to quit

The wolves never stay at bay.

I hate to say I told you so, but fuck it, I told you so

Don't say a word I already know!" As the second verse ended Sasuke leaned his body over the crowd and screamed a mighty scream.

"This is an anthem, so fucking sing

A dedication to the end of everything

Yea!

Get the fuck up, this is it, the sound of giving in

Yeah! Get the fuck up, this is it, the end of everything!" By this time the whole crowd was jumping up and down to the beat, their hands in the air. As the lead guitarist hit a solo Sasuke jumped into the crowd and they caught him while Naruto, Kiba and Neji jumped in sync, Naruto spinning the guitar by its strap around his neck.

"Tastes so bitter, feels so sweet

Lost in a dream, never fell asleep

Tastes so bitter, feels so sweet

I've come back to old remedies," Sasuke sang his fisted hands held dramatically in the air while the music paused for a second, then he began clapping to the beat, his hands above his head and the crowd followed, starting with one person until everyone followed.

"This is an anthem, so fucking sing

A dedication to the end of everything!

This is anthem do fucking sing—"he repeated then held the mike out to the crowd and they finished the line,

"A dedication to the end of everything!"

"To the end of everything, yea!" he repeated, jumping up and down.

"C'mon everyone through the chorus once more," he yelled into the mike clapping with his hands above his head again and the crowd followed.

"This is an anthem, so fucking sing

A dedication to the end of everything!" he screamed and this time the crowd sang along with him. As the last note died away he slapped his fist to his chest, his head turned to the side, his legs dramatically apart. Time seemed to slow as his hand left his chest and raised into the air, his head thrown back to the heavens, the lights slowly began to fade, his dramatic pose fading into the darkness. The crowd screamed in delight and an encore and standing ovation broke out, even the judges were on their feet.

* * *

><p>"You kicked ass, teme!" yelled Naruto when they entered back stage.<p>

"Yea, you were awesome man, I've never seen you come alive like that," agreed Kiba, a wide grin on his face.

"Yea!" exclaimed Naruto "you had the whole crowd on their feet and following you with that clapping thing in no time!" Sasuke didn't know how to respond, he hadn't thought his band mates would have been this proud. But he'd really put his heart and soul out there for the last performance. He'd felt alive, the feeling of being in control of the crowd, the feeling of hearing people screaming your name, it was one that brought fire to his veins and passion to his hollow eyes. Naruto grinned at Kiba and they attacked Sasuke in a fierce hug, Neji and Gaara surprisingly joined in, creating a group hug.

"We are proud of you Sasuke, we are proud of you," said Naruto "and no matter what happens, even if we don't win, we'll always be proud of tonight." Naruto released his band mates and held out his hand. On cue Kiba put his hand on top of Naruto's, followed by Neji then Gaara then Sasuke who said,

"Che, you guys are so cheesy," but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Sharingan!" Naruto yelled as they threw their hands into the air, followed by woops of happiness. Sasuke felt a wave of happiness overcome him, he'd bonded with the other teens, they'd become friends, they'd become true band mates. For once he had met people who hadn't only befriended him because of his connections, but because they cared about him, they actually cared.

Suddenly the sound of clapping filled their ears and they turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them, his signature lopsided grin on his face.

"Well done, you even had the press impressed," said Shikamaru, "I just want to let you guys know that no matter what happens, whether you win or lose I am extremely proud of you," he stated seriously. They all grinned in response, even Sasuke and tackled Shikamaru, ignoring his moans of,

"What a drag…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later all the members of Sharingan and Punkette stood on the large stage, the air thick with tension as Nagato made his way onto the stage, a red envelope in his hand, the envelope that held the results of the talent show, the envelope that would make one band's dream and break the other's.<p>

Sasuke could barely breathe. The crowd seemed to be holding their breaths as well and the silence was thick and heavy.

'We have to win, we have to!' he thought desperately. Time seemed to still as Nagato opened the envelope and put the mike to his lips. Sasuke watched as he pulled out the paper and said,

"The winner of RIUKA ROCK Academy's talent show, the ones who will win a contract with one of Japan's top recording companies are—"he paused dramatically before saying,

"Sharingan!" The crowd erupted into an encore, their screams piercing the sky. Sasuke couldn't even move, he was frozen with shock. They had won, he was free now, Itachi couldn't touch him now; he was living his dream. The Uchiha was so shocked that he didn't even realize when Naruto picked him up and spun him around in excitement, not caring that the press was clicking away with their cameras. They all crowded in for a group hug, their faces split into large grins.

"It was all because of you, Sasuke," said Naruto.

"No, it was us, not me," replied the Uchiha.

"Iie," replied Naruto "you were the one that engaged the crowd, had them screaming our name, screaming your name. W e couldn't have won without you, so I don't know what you were so nervous about, teme," finished Naruto, flashing his signature grin.

"Yea," agreed Kiba, Neji and Gaara. Before Sasuke knew it he felt something wet slide down his cheek, he was crying. He was crying in relief, happiness, everything he'd held back since he came to the academy came crashing down. He hadn't told his friends about Itachi, he could keep the secret but not the tears. For a moment the rest of the band couldn't respond. They'd never seen Sasuke like that, he was breaking; his perfect mask was crumbling.

"Uh, Sasuke, are you crying?" asked Naruto, is voice filled with shock, awe and sadness. Sasuke rolled his eyes in response.

"No, rain is just falling from my eye, dobe!" Naruto burst out laughing and punched Sasuke in the shoulder, but his blue eyes said something different. They knew that Sasuke wasn't crying only because of happiness.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned to the crowd, mike in hand. Everyone had agreed that he should make the closing speech.<p>

"Well yea, we are really happy and— oh fuck that you can all see that. I mean how much times you get to see a stoic prick like Sasuke-teme tear up?" Naruto joked, causing the crowd to burst into laughter. "I just wanted to thank you all on behalf of Sharingan, all our fans for supporting us through this competition, it means a lot to us, dattebayo!" finished Naruto, flashing the signature grin that all his fans so adored while holding up his right hand in the rock sign. The crowd erupted into applause once again, while Naruto's band mates' sweat dropped in exasperation. Nagato then took the mike from Naruto and began his congratulatory speech to Sharingan and thanking everyone for attending the talent show, including the other agency managers and press which he'd invited.

* * *

><p>When he finished his speech the members of Sharingan rushed back stage where they were met by Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.<p>

'You guys were amazing!" yelled Ino, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Shannaro!" cheered Sakura in agreement "Sasuke you rocked the crowd!"

"Yea, you guys kicked some serious ass," agreed Tenten.

"Fuck yea!" shouted Hinata in agreement, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What?" she snapped and they all burst into laughter. Hinata was known for her gentle shy nature, and she has been coming out of her shell lately, but that was the first they'd ever heard her curse, or shout.

"So waddya say? We go and celebrate?" asked Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm in!" agreed Kiba followed by his band mates and the girls. They turned to go when Nagato and Shikamaru walked up.

"We just had a talk and decided that you guys will be moving into your new apartment in Tokyo, funded by RIRUKA ROCK Records in two days time," drawled Shikamaru.

"All expenses are paid for by the company," added Nagato "In two days time we will also be working on your debut album."

"Sugoi!" yelled Naruto and Kiba, pumping their fists into the air while Sasuke smirked. Finally his dream was coming through, he was reading to work his butt off to get the debut album started.

* * *

><p>Hours later the group of teens returned to the academy, all drunk or half drunk. While at the club Sasuke had encountered Itachi, somehow he'd known that they band was going to be there. He hadn't really done anything, but even a whole crowd of people didn't stop him from dragging Sasuke into a nearby bathroom stall. After his encounter with Itachi Sasuke hadn't said anything to his friends, he'd just fixed his clothes and drank, he drank his fears and the icky feeling Itachi had left on him away.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto hoisted Sasuke over his shoulders and managed to drag him over the threshold of the bathroom and to the toilet where the Uchiha proceeded to vomit, his face pale, his skin clammy and his jet black hair curtaining his face as he hung his head over the toilet. Naruto had drunk a lot, but for some strange reason he never got drunk. Sure he'd get tipsy, but never drunk; his body had a strange resistance to alcohol that way. He didn't know what happened to Sasuke, but he'd noticed that the Uchiha had disappeared for a while and when he returned he was drinking even more than he had before. On the way home from the club he had been totally wasted, acting like the violent drunk he had become.<p>

'Did Itachi do something?' thought Naruto as he leaned against the bathroom cabinet, his head pounding fiercely. He'd seen the older Uchiha at the party and had even been introduced to him by Sasuke, albeit a bit reluctantly though. He'd seen Itachi drag Sasuke off somewhere, but they'd gotten lost in the crows and he hadn't seen where they went.

'Unless…' the blonde trailed mentally but then shook his head. 'No, it couldn't be, Itachi is not that type of person,' he thought, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hung his head over the toilet, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He felt wasted and sick. He'd drunk himself drunk lots of times before but this was the worse he'd ever felt. He'd felt so happy, they'd won the contest, he had friends who didn't give a shit about his money or connections and they'd gone to celebrate and have fun. He'd been so happy, for once he's felt completely at peace, but alas it was not to last. Itachi just had to spoil the night for him. He hadn't known what to do when Itachi showed up at the club and everyone had asked him to introduce them to him, all he could do was play along. When Itachi dragged him off he knew there was nothing he could do, it didn't even make sense to try fighting. The only thing he could do was remind his self that it wasn't his fault, it never was.<p>

By this time tears were streaming down the Uchiha's face and in his state of drunkenness he didn't even realize, he just continued to heave into the toilet, his tears dripping off the end of his chin.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Naruto feeling alarmed. He didn't know what had happened to the Uchiha but he seemed to be crying a lot of late, first at the talent show finals and then now. But these tears were different. These tears beheld sorrow, sadness, ashamedness and self hatred.

"Was not…" the Uchiha trailed "was not my fault, I always told him to leave me alone…didn't do anything. Got away this time… cause' you and the other were there…but before….it hurt…always…not my fault," Sasuke slurred as he swayed to and fro from his place on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Naruto confusedly, his brow furrowing.

"He hurt me…hurt niisan…it hurts…not my fault….stop it aniki, stop it please…let me go" replied Sasuke, hiccupping slightly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock,

'Is he talking about Itachi?' he thought in horror as the pieces fell into place; the bloody razor, Sasuke's attitude, his reaction when people hugged or had any contact with him.

"Itachi hurt you?" asked Naruto slowly and softly. The brunette nodded then said,

"He hurt me….not tell…can't tell you what he does…not supposed to tell…'tachi will kill me…hurt me more," he slurred. Naruto felt sick in his stomach as he realized just what Sasuke's older brother had been doing to him for so long. He dragged the Uchiha up from the floor and flushed the toilet while leading him to the sink.

"Wash your face," Naruto ordered and Sasuke sloppily complied. After he did so Naruto dragged him back into the bedroom and onto his bed, just before he collapsed. After putting the Uchiha in his bed Naruto turned and began to cross the room to his own bed at the other end when Sasuke said,

"Choto…don't leave….all alone…'tachi will come back….don't leave…" he slurred, the rest of his sentence a jumbled incoherent mess. Naruto stopped in his tracks, he really wanted to sleep in his own bed, his head was hurting something fierce and he was tired and cranky. But when he turned around and saw the brunette trembling pathetic countenance his mind changed. Sasuke was even paler than usual and black circles adorned his eyes. His black hair was matted to his skull and hung loosely around his face. Naruto shoved the wasted teen over to the other end of the bed and lay down beside him.

Just how long had Sasuke been suffering? The blonde wondered sadly, he knew the brunette would have never told him what he just did about Itachi if he was sober. He'd have kept it all inside and let it eat him away as it had been doing.

'I'll ask him more about it in the morning when he's sober,' thought Naruto as he settled into the bed. He knew he would never forget the heart wrenching sounds of his band mate and friend pathetically crying himself to sleep…it tore at his heart too bad to be forgotten.

A/N: here is the 2nd chappie of Sharingan! enjoy! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Day

Sasuke cracked his eyes open, a sneer twisting his lips as the innocent midday sunlight hit his face. He felt horrible. His eyes were red and puffy and his head was pounding. He felt weak and nauseous on top of it all.

"Ugh," groaned Sasuke, wondering what had happened, the previous night's events came rushing back to him. After drinking so much at the club he couldn't clearly remember what had happened after that. The brunette continued to rack his brain and had almost given up on remembering when something came back to him. He was leaning over a toilet and someone was standing next to him, someone with blonde hair. He was trying to tell them about Itachi but it wouldn't come out right because he was so wasted.

'Who was that person?' thought Sasuke; then it clicked.

'Naruto!' he thought in alarm 'I told Naruto about Itachi, how could I have done that?' the Uchiha felt the panic creep into his mind; he didn't know what to do now. On cue, as is summoned, the said blonde opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, holding a plate of some kind of breakfast and a cup of water. He grinned when he realized that Sasuke was awake.

"Ohayō sleepyhead-teme," said Naruto, putting the plate and cup in front of Sasuke. "Eat, drink," he ordered. The Uchiha, being to hungry to protest, just grabbed the plate and the pair of chopsticks and shoveled the food in his mouth, downing the cup of water after wards. Naruto bit his lip, he knew Sasuke wouldn't want to hear what he was about to ask, bu he had to find out, he had to.

"So...Sasuke about what you were saying last night, what exactly did Itachi do to you?" asked Naruto softly. A cold look crossed Sasuke's face and he said,

"Its none of you business Uzumaki, I was drunk, I was just blurting foolishness."

"Is that so?" asked Naruto skeptically, raising an eyebrow "why were you crying then? Why did Itachi drag you off when we were at the club then?" Sasuke eyes widened with shock and horror at Naruto's words.

"Y-You saw that?" he asked quietly, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"Yea, I did," replied Naruto, equally quiet. "What—" he started but was cut off by an icy Sasuke.

"Just stay out of it Uzumaki, you can run along and tell your friends if you want but just leave me alone, this is none of your business." the brunette replied angrily, his eyes chips of cold raven ice.

"I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to," said Naruto.

"Itsudate, just stay out of it," snapped Sasuke.

"But I have to know if—"

"You don't!" yelled Sasuke "you don't, its none of your business, why are you so concerned anyway?" shouted Sasuke, his black eyes softening a bit, revealing the sadness and pain he held inside.

"Because I went through some similar stuff," replied Naruto quietly.

"You don't know anything about me! You can't say that!" hissed Sasuke angrily. Then his face softened and he said, "Please, not now Naruto...just stay out of it..." Naruto just shook his head.

"Fine! I will this time, but if anything happened you'll have to tell me." Sasuke just lay back down on the bed and turned on his side, his back to Naruto, his face hidden.

"Just leave Uzumaki, just leave me alone." Naruto got to his feet and quietly exited the room but his blue eyes betrayed the storm of emotions that burned inside him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the Uchiha awoke once more, this time his head ache and nauseous and weak feelings were gone. He could think clearly. The brunette got up from his bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. But before he did so he retrieved the razor blade he'd hidden from Naruto. The urge to cut was overwhelming, it was a sick addiction that he couldn't get rid of, it was something he needed. He needed to feel the pain as the razor sliced his wrist, see the red droplets of blood stain his pale skin. He needed to feel and see it before he could believe that everything was going to be okay, it was his only source of comfort. With each slash it erased the painful memories of the past long enough for him to survive another day.<p>

Sasuke didn't even wince as the razor sliced his wrist, he waited for the droplets of blood to begin rolling down his wrist, but instead the red liquid gushed out, quickly pooling onto the floor, he'd cut deeper than he intended.

"Shit," swore Sasuke and reached for the roll of toilet paper, rolling of a sizable amount and applied it to his bleeding wrist. The blood continued to gush out, soaking the tissues like a red river. The brunette grabbed more tissues and applied more pressure to his wrist, he had to get all cleaned up before Naruto or anyone found him.

As if karma had heard his thoughts the door to the bedroom creaked pen and was followed by the sound of footsteps. Naruto noticed the empty bed and guesses that Sasuke had awoken and was taking a shower. The blonde's eyes moved to bathroom door which Sasuke hadn't locked fully, as he hadn't expected Naruto to return so soon.

'Weird...I don't hear the water running and the door seems to be not fully closed,' thought Naruto suspiciously. Sasuke watched through the crack in the slightly ajar door as Naruto made his way over to the bathroom, a determined look on his face.

'Kuso,' thought Sasuke 'how am I going to get out of this one?' His wrist was still bleeding heavily and blood stained his hands and pooled on the floor while equally blood soaked tissues were sloppily applied to his wrist, some falling to the floor in the process.

When Naruto reached the bathroom door he didn't yank it open like Sasuke expected but asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Hn, just leave me alone," replied Sasuke icily, trying to keep his composure.

"You sure?" asked the blonde persistently, his tone beholding a knowing sound.

"Hn, just fuck off dobe," snapped Sasuke.

"Why are you lying," asked Naruto suddenly after a moment of silence. "I won't judge you or anything Sasuke, you don't need to be afraid to tell me the truth. It doesn't make sense to keep in all inside, it'll just eat you up." Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's comment and for a moment was at a loss for words.

"How could you possibly understand?" he hissed angrily "you can't, so stop trying to pretend!" He could sense a change in the blonde even before he spoke.

"I'm not pretending Sasuke, I know how you feel...I'm not just a happy carefree person, in reality my struggles are what define me, but I refuse to let them get to me, not anymore," said Naruto sadly but with determination. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it, pushing the door open.

"N-No, don't come in," said Sasuke, panic tinging his voice, but it was too late, the blonde had already entered and his blue eyes were wide in shock and horror at the sight before him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stammered in shock, taking in the sad scene before his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, fighting to keep back the tears of anger. "What is your problem dobe? Can't you just leave me alone? Yea you can go ahead and judge me like everyone else does—" the brunette was cut off when Naruto crossed the room and embraced him.

"Just shut up teme, just shut up." Sasuke pushed the blonde away from himself, his usually veiled eyes filled with emotion.

"You don't hate me?" he asked quietly. Naruto said nothing but just retrieved some gauze from the bathroom cabinet and began wrapping it around Sasuke's wrist to stem the bleeding. When he was finished the blonde looked up, blue eyes meeting black.

"Itachi is abusing you, that's why you are doing this to yourself, it makes you feel horrible so you hate yourself for what Itachi has been doing to you," said Naruto.

"W-What?" spluttered Sasuke. 'How could he have found out my secret? He can't know, he can't!' thought Sasuke while mentally panicking. Suddenly the brunette's expression turned cold and his eyes were like death itself.

"Its none of your business dobe. You—" he began icily but was interrupted by Naruto.

"It is my business!" he yelled, his blue eyes simmering with anger and sadness. "It is my business! You are my band mate and friend, if someone is abusing you, let alone your own brother I have the right to know. You're like the brother/rival/best friend I never had Sasuke, so it is my business..." trailed Naruto, his voice softening, the corners of his mouth drooping in the process.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall.

"Naruto..." he whispered,his whole being radiating shock.

"Its okay," said Naruto softly "you don't have to tell me what Itachi has being doing to you just yet, you can tell me when you're ready, if you're ever ready." At these words Sasuke looked down at the floor, trying to hide the moisture in his eyes.

"Arigatou...baka," he said quietly, flashing Naruto a weak almost-smile.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Neji all stood in Nagato's office at RIRUKA ROCK Academy, one though simultaneously going through their minds. What did I do wrong? Kiba fidgeted in his chair, his face scrunched.

"Mataku, why did Konan-chan say that Nagato requested our presence in his office? Its Sunday for Kami's sake, its not even a school say. What could we have done fuckin' wrong now?" Naruto yawned and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I dunno, but whatever it is I'll make sure Sasuke-teme takes the blame," he said before flashing his signature grin and glomping the said Uchiha.

"Che, get off me dobe," snapped Sasuke, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. At that moment Nagato and a strange man walked into the office. Instantly Naruto and Sasuke's bickering ceased and Kiba stopped complaining. Nagato surveyed the teens before him with hawk like gray eyes before turning to the stylish man beside him.

"This is Takeru Nao, Manager of LOLITA CANDY fashion magazine." The stranger smiled, a dazzling but fake smile. He had long jet black hair, attractive features, pale skin and a slim tall body. He was dressed fashionably and had a certain grace about him.

All of the Sharingan band members were speechless. They all knew LOLITA CANDY fashion magazine, it was Japan's no. 1 teen fashion magazine, which catered to both male and female. It ws also the one magazine that the budding fashion model, Uzumaki Naruto had not been able to get into.

'What is he doing here?' thought Naruto confusedly. Then Nao, after being introduced by Nagato began to speak.

"I was one of the V.I.P invited by Nagato to the Talent show, while there, this band caught my eye, especially the Uchiha. Nagato told me that you were due to release your debut album in a few weeks time, which will be when our next issues is released. I would like to feature the band Sharingan in LOLITA CANDY's spring issue." At these words the teens froze in shock. Naruto could hardly breathe, he'd always wanted to work for LOLITA CANDY and finally he got the chance.

'Hn, I'll definitely take this contract, I'll be able to upstage Itachi even more this way,' thought Sasuke. When they all recovered from the initial shock Nao continued.

"But, only the Uchiha will be featured on the cover. He has the looks and the body type of a LOLITA CANDY model. But he will be joined by the rest of the band in the 6 page spread, a page each for either of you and a group photo at the end. There will also be another group shot for the pull-out poster. So if you agree to this contract, please let me know, immediately."

Naruto felt a bit stung. Sasuke, even though they'd gotten closer, was still his rival and he was getting one page while the Uchiha got a page AND a cover! Sasuke noticed Naruto's expression and smirked. Kiba turned to the rest of his band mates and said,

"This is a good opportunity guys, imagine all the publicity it would gain us! We'd have our debut album and a well-known magazine featuring us! What more could we ask for?" said the ecstatic Inuzuka.

"Yea, you're right," agreed Naruto, pushing his feelings of jealousy aside.

"Agreed," said Neji.

"Hn, " said Sasuke and Gaara.

"Well its settles then, " said Kiba, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"But what about Shika?" asked Naruto "He's our manager, doesn't he get a say in this?"

"He's already given the go ahead," answered Nagato "In fact Nao-san consulted with Shikamaru earlier today before coming here."

"Oh, its settled then, we accept the contract, Takeru-san," said Naruto. Nao smiled, but this time it was a self satisfied one.

"Of course," he answered smoothly, then placed a card on the table.

"Come to this location at 2:00 om sharp on April 3rd." With that he turned and exited the office, his long black hair flowing gracefully behind him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked up at the building of RIRUKA ROCK Academy that he's come to love. Today was the day when they moved into the their new apartment, provided by RIRUKA ROCK Records. He never thought he'd ever say or think it, but he'd miss the academy; that was a fact. The soft wind breeze ruffled Sasuke's spiky hair and carried the voices of hie eager band mates, all telling him to hurry up and get into the car. The Uchiha tore his eyes from the academy and stepped towards where his band mates waited in the back limo that RIRUKA ROCK had provided to escort them to their new home.<p>

"Che, I'm coming," said Sasuke shortly. He climbed into the car and shut the door behind him, leaving all memories of his time at RIRUKA ROCK Academy outside. It was time for a new beginning.

* * *

><p>About half and hour later they pulled up at the entrance to the Senju Apartments in Tokyo city. It was one of the most expensive and luxurious apartments in Tokyo. Many celebrities and models lived and stayed there.<p>

"Wow..." trailed Naruto, raising one blonde eye brow. The chauffeur swiped a card at the door which then automatically slid open into a plush, carpeted and air conditioned lobby. He then checked in for the band and motioned to the elevator where he and the teens entered to get to the very top floor of the building. The whole top floor had been converted into a suite for the members of Sharingan. They opened the door to the suite which led to a plush carpeted living room. There were four bedrooms, each decorated luxuriously along with four bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, a bar and a games room.

"This is the life," said Kiba happily and settled himself on one of the plush sofas. While the others went to look around two women entered the suite. One had short black hair and the other was a shapely blonde.

"Gather around please," said the brunette softly. After they did so she began to speak. "I am Shizune and I am the co-manager of RIRUKA ROCK Records. Nagato-san couldn't be here today, so I filled in for him." She turned to the blonde beside her. "This is Sabuku no Temari and she will be your tutor." Temari smiled slightly then said bluntly.

"I'm Temari and I do not date my students." At this Naruto, who had been winking at the blonde whined,

"But Tema-chan you and I would perfect for each other..." he said with a pout, causing the rest of his friends to erupt into laughter. Naruto was known to be quite the playboy at time, much to everyone's amusement or heart break. Temari just rolled her eyes and 'humphed' but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Shizune pulled five papers from the folder in her hands and handed one to each member of the band.

"That is your weekly schedule," she explained after seeing the questioning looks on their faces. She then pointed to the schedule and said, "You will be recording and having classes with Temari-san every day apart from Sundays and Saturdays. Also I expect that you know how to manage you diet and eating habits in order to stay healthy. You are stars in the making, you have gotten a one in a million chance to be signed with RIRUKA ROCK Records, so I expect you to live up to the many expectations. This is a once in a life time change, don't blow it." With that the brunette turned and walked out the door, her heels echoing down the hall.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sasuke lay in the solitude of his room, he's insisted that he have his own room since he'd shared with Naruto last time, his mind lost in thought.<p>

'Itachi, I will get my revenge, I will make you pay for what you did you did to me!' thought Sasuke determinedly, his mouth set in a hard line. As thoughts of the day flashed through his mind he began to think back to when he'd first left Hebi.

'I've come along way...' he thought, closing hie eyes and welcoming sleep. 'I'm one step closer to my dream...I will not give up.'

* * *

><p>Months Later<p>

Sasuke slid into a final pose as the photographer wrapped up the photo shoot for their debut album's cover. After being signed with RIRUKA ROCK Records they had released their song Anthem as a single as it had been quite a big hit at the talent show and had earned them quite a bit of fans. Their debut album was also due to be released in a weeks time.

After wrapping up the photo shoot for the album cover with one last pose, Sasuke hurried to the limo waiting outside the studio for him. He also had a photo shoot with LOLITA CANDY fashion magazine as well as an appearance as a special guest on a popular evening talk show along with the rest of the band. He didn't know how it happened but he'd gotten popular very fast. He and Naruto were constantly tied in first place in the Sharingan band members popularity with fans.

The fans loved Sasuke's androgynous bishie looks, a model type body, as well as his mysterious attitude and sense of style. They also adored Naruto's sunny looks and glittering play boy personality.

* * *

><p>About half and hour later Sasuke's chauffeured limo pulled up at the impressive modern building used as the headquarters of LOLITA CANDY fashion magazine. Sasuke stepped out of the car and walked up the steps and into the lobby where he was immediately recognized and ushered to the photo studios for his shoot. As he entered the room he was met by the flash of camera lights and the sounds of voices giving instructions. Someone was still doing their photo shoot and in his time.<p>

'Che, which loser has gone overtime?' thought a pissed Sasuke as he moved closer to get a look at the model. Once he did he was shocked beyond words. The said model had long incredibly white hair, equally pale lashes and brows which contrasted with his red eyes—he was an albino. His pale skin was graced with beautiful, near ethereal features and he moved like a true bishie. The alabaster teen was extremely good at modeling and the photographer seemed quite captivated with him. He brought glamour, a certain edginess and mystery to the cutting edge high fashion clothing he wore. But for some reason his obvious talent for modeling pissed Sasuke off even more—it was hate at first sight.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the albino model, his fists clenched in obvious anger. After the model finished the photo shoot he bade the photographer goodbye, then turned to look at Sasuke, who he'd felt glaring at him the whole time. His aloof red eyes met Sasuke's smoldering black ones, a blank veil covering their crimson surfaces, revealing no emotions. Without a word he turned his head sharply in the other direction , his long white hair flowing gracefully behind him as he began to walk towards the door. But before he could exit the studio Sasuke stepped in front of him, a silent challenge in his eyes.

The Uchiha waited for the albino model to sneer at him, get angry or something, but he did nothing. No reaction was shown.

'How can this guy be so dead in person when he was so alive in front of the camera?' thought Sasuke in shock. The brunette raised an eye brow coolly, his anger rising in the process as well.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of Sharingan, and you are?" Sasuke asked coldly. The mysterious albino blinked then said in a soft throaty voice,

"Kaguya Kimmimaro, an upcoming model."

"Hn," scoffed Sasuke "you are good, but I'll be better, albino freak," he sneered. He didn't know why, but for some reason the bishie pissed him off. He'd never admit it but it might have been some sort of jealousy...maybe. Once again the pale Kaguya gave no reaction, but this time a flicker of something akin to hurt could be seen behind the stoic veil in his crimson eyes. Sasuke started to say something but was cut off when called away into hair and makeup to get ready for the photo shoot. As he followed the stylist into the closet Sasuke's mind trailed back to the white haired bishie.

'Kaguya Kimmimaro...' he thought 'he's strange. He's so alive in front of the camera but off set he's cold, aloof and show's even less emotion that me...just who is he?'

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Sasuke emerged from the dressing room in the outfit, hair style and accessories for the photo shoot. He wore a black and white printed man's kimono with a black studded belt around his hips. This was paired with black belted combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a studded cuff and a string of black chains with a cross pendant around his neck rested on his bare chest which was exposed by the opening of the kimono. His short nails were varnished black with equally black kohl rimmed eyes. On the second finger of his right hand was a black skull ring. His hair was styled so it wasn't as spiky and was brushed back a bit with stray tendrils of hair falling askew onto his forehead and framing his face. A single tiny hoop pierced his lower lip and hi left eyebrow as well as a couple more piercing his right pinna.<p>

Sasuke accepted the gleaming black guitar from the stylist and slung it across his chest. He easily slipped into a pose and the photographer began to click away. Before a few minutes had passed Sasuke found himself thoroughly engrossed in the photo shoot. Much to the photographer's delight it all came naturally to him, the poses, where to find the light...etc.

After finishing the photo shoot Sasuke received a well done from the photographer as well as a business card. The brunette entered the the dressing room to change when his phone vibrated, indicating a text message had come in. He pulled the phone from his pants, which lay over a chair, and checked to see what the message was. Upon seeing it he froze. It read,

Itachi: U think u can get away by being famous? Ur wrong , u'll never escape...Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke felt his hands begin to tremble and he immediately despised it and tried to stop the unnatural feeling from overtaking his body.

"He can't get me now...he can't, he can't" he whispered over and over to himself until he calmed down a bit and his mind somewhat cleared.

After changing back into his own clothing Sasuke exited the magazine headquarters and headed for his chauffeured limo. In a few minutes time the chauffeur picked up the rest of the band and headed to the building where the live talk show was being held. On the way Naruto noticed Sasuke's uneasiness and said,

"Daijobou, teme?"

"Hn, I'm fine, leave me alone, dobe," snapped Sasuke in response, a dark scowl forming on h is face.

"Is it Itachi...again?" asked Naruto quietly.

"Its none of your business, that's what it it is," hissed Sasuke, turning away from Naruto to stare out the window, indicating that the conversation was over. Naruto said nothing, but Sasuke could feel his blue eyes boring into his back...into his soul.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the designated building the band was ushered in and to the room where the media and the talk show host awaited, as well as the crowd of screaming female fans who were seated further down in the same room. When the band members entered the camera lights began to flash and the fans screamed even louder. Sasuke took a seat on the comfy sofa provided and kept his expression aloof and mysterious like his fans loved so much. The female host turned to the teens with a dazzling smile.<p>

"Welcome to Tokyo's Evening Talk Show guys, I'm Hisai. I'm sure everyone knows who you are, but please introduce yourselves," she finished with another dazzling smile.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, lead guitarist in the rock band Sharingan." said Naruto, adding a wink and tossed his blonde hair out of his eyes, causing the fans to scream once again.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, rhythm guitarist from Sharingan," said Kiba while grinning.

"Hyuuga Neji, bass guitarist and back up singer from Sharingan," said Neji stoically (or what his fans would call cool) and flipped hid waist length hair, appearing as the perfect teen idol. Like Naruto and Kiba his introduction caused screams to erupt from the crowd of fans, an a few to faint. Next was Gaara.

"Sabuku no Gaara, drummer from Sharingan," he said darkly in his quiet but husky voice, his green eyes sending shivers down everyone's spine. The host then turned to Sasuke, trying to lighten the moment.

'Uchiha Sasuke, lead singer of Sharingan," said Sasuke coolly, but he was barely heard over the deafening screams and shouts of 'I love you Sasuke,' from the crowd of fan girls. The host let out a delighted laugh before saying,

"Now that you've all introduced yourselves could you tell us a little more about you, like your likes, dislikes and hobbies." At this Naruto put his hand in the air saying

"Me, me! Pick me!" like and idiot, causing the people around to either sweat drop or dissolve into laughter...with the exception of Sasuke who just glared at him.

"Well since you're so eager, go ahead, Naruto-san," said Hisai.

"Dattebayo!" said Naruto, winking at the crowd of fan girls, causing them to emit their unearthly screams once again.

"Well I like most stuff, but I like my fans in particular," he purred and paused to blow a kiss at the audience. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto was such a dobe.

"I also like playing the guitar, reading manga, eating ramen at my favourite restaurant called Ichiraku, for those who don't know, and hanging out with Sasuke-teme," finished Naruto, slinging one arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, causing him to scowl and the audience to laugh. Next was Kiba.

"I like my fang tattoos and annoying Sasuke-teme," he grinned "I hare bastards who copy other people's music, cats and stuff that gets me annoyed...let see...oh! I know! Sasuke-teme!" At this everyone erupted into laughter and Sasuke sent Kiba a death glare. If look could kill he's be pushing up daisies by then. Next was Neji. The Hyuuga stroked his hair coolly before saying,

"I like my hair, my fans and my bandmates. I hate ugly and glamorous things and people. Things that get me annoyed are people who hate this band." As he finished the fans cheered and screamed that they liked his hair too, while Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke muttered about Neji being a vain bastard. Gaara glared at the crowd, ignoring Shikamaru's voice in his head saying he needed to be friendlier.

"I don't have much likes or dislikes and not many things can annoy me," he said darkly.

'Whats with his anyway?' thought Sasuke feeling slightly annoyed, then proceeded to speak.

"I like writing songs, manga, music, fashion and my annoying band mates. I hate Neji's hair," he deadpanned causing titters to sound through the audience and Neji and his fangirls to glare. Sasuke wanted to add that he hated his brother but people would wonder and then the dreaded 'why?' would come up. After a short pause the host began to speak.

"Great! Well for all the Sharingan fans out there I hope you recorded their likes and dislikes, because you never know when they might come in handy!" she finished with a wink. "Anyhow, I have some questions for you guys, anyone of you can answer. So, are you ready?" Hisai asked excitedly.

"Hell yea!" they chorused.

"Ok, here goes. Would you say thins band his a close knit bunch or are you just together for business reasons?"

"Well me Kiba, Neji and Gaara have been friends from childhood," said Naruto "I met then after being adopted by Nagato-san, so we kind of grew up together. We met Sasuke while at the academy, but I'd say we've bonded with him. So yea we are a close knit bunch and we are not together just for the fame but because we love music and we love being in a band."

"Interesting," commented the host then she turned to Sasuke. "So Uchiha-san, what do you have to say on this matter?" Sasuke just shrugged and said,

"Its like Naruto said. I've only known them for a couple of months, but they all have my back, that I know," said Sasuke with an air of finality. I was a semi lie. He had trust issues so he still didn't fully trust his band mates, even Naruto, but deep inside he knew what was true.

"Ok, next question!" exclaimed Hisai "it was rumored that Naruto never gets drunk. Is this true, Uzumaki-san?" she asked. Naruto grinned and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Yup, its true-tebayo. I don't get drunk, ever. But I do get tipsy," he smirked.

After asking a few more questions about the band and their upcoming album Hisai pulled out the one of the final questions.

"Ok, this one is for you Uchiha-san. It is rumored that you do not get along with your brother, the famous Uchiha Itachi, is this true? And if so why?" At this Sasuke felt his heart stop. He couldn't tell the truth because everyone would find out about his secret and Itachi would kill him for sure. He was good at lying , but suddenly all excuses and stores had deserted him. Suddenly the room felt hot and his vision began to blur.

'Shimatta, what must I do?" thought Sasuke desperately, panic creeping into the corners of his mind. As if some force had pulled his eyes to the crowd, Sasuke suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure leaning against the furthest wall at the back of the room; the figure's face shadowed by his long hair.

'Iie, it can't be, it can't!' thought Sasuke in horror but as the figure raised his head and the light hit his face it was no other than Uchiha Itachi.

'Itachi?' thought Sasuke as chills began to run down his spine.

"You can't escape," mouthed Itachi, a wide leer on his face. Then he turned and left through the back exit.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!' said a familiar voice and the person's hands shook him gently. Sasuke forced himself to leave his panicked revere and focused on the face in front of him.

"Naruto..." he trailed, before snapping to attention, after remembering where he was.

"Ano...Sasuke-san, are you ok?" asked the host, her concern showing in her face and voice.

"Hn, I'm fine," replied Sasuke stoically while his fans breathed a sigh of relief.

Sasuke then grit his teeth and forced himself to lie, he couldn't let the truth about Itachi come out, he couldn't.

"Aniki and I are very close," he replied coolly while bitterly thinking that it was true...in a sense. "He has always been there for me, always," Sasuke finished, forcing himself not to puke. But it seemed as though he was a good actor as the fans all bought his story.

"Honto ka?" exclaimed Hisai "awww, how sweet!" she smiled while the fans went wild one again. After they quieted down she continued.

"Well on to you Naruto-san!"

"Dattebayo!" said Naruto while winking suggestively at his hoard of fans, getting the exact reaction he wished for.

"About your upcoming album, can you give us a sneek peak as to what it will sound like?" asked Hisai.

"Well basically it a mixture of screamo, metal-core and emo-core. Its quite original, but I'm not saying anymore, you'll just have to wait-tebayo!" exclaimed Naruto, flashing his signature grin.

After a few more questions the interview session cam to an end.

"Well , that is all for this evening minna-san!" said Hisai while grinning broadly. "It was nice having you Sharingan! And just to remind everyone, remember to buy Sharingan's debut album called Kuro-shi (black death). We're off to begin an autograph session with the eager fans, so see you next week! Konbanwa!"

As Sasuke made his way through the halls of the talk show's building to the autograph boot outside a hand rested on his shoulder, halting his path.

"Sasuke...back there...what happened?" asked Naruto softly.

"Its nothing Uzumaki, just let me go," replied Sasuke coldly.

"Iie! Tell me Sasuke, now!" Sasuke raised his head, his black eyes meeting Naruto's blue ones. There he saw the blonde's determination, sadness and concern. He was not going to back down, not this time.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted before averting his eyes to the floor. "Itachi was here..." he said quietly. That was all he needed to say for Naruto to understand.

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed, his voice filled with sadness.

"J-Just let it go dobe!" hissed Sasuke, yanking his arm from Naruto's grasp and striding down the hall and out of sight. As Naruto watched Sasuke walk away a thought filled his mind.

'I must find out more about this, I must make Itachi pay for what he is doing to Sasuke.'

* * *

><p>A few hours later after the autograph session the band returned to their luxurious apartment, where their manager, Shikamaru was waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have a seat," said Shikamaru, gesturing towards the plush sofas. " I watched your interview on TV, you guys did quite well for first timers, but still have some pointers for you. Gaara, as I have told you before, you need to be more friendly, your presence practically killed fans from fright. If you keep that up Sharingan will lose fans. Do you understand?" asked Shikamaru bluntly.<p>

"Hn," replied Gaara stoically, but his green eyes were far away in thought. Shikamaru just sighed before turning to Neji.

"Neji you need to loosen up a bit more and talk about your hair a bit less."

"Hn, but the fans like it, and I can't let Uchiha-teme be the only cool one." Neji replied. At this Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto rolled their eyes in exasperation while Sasuke just scowled.

"Feh," sighed Shika "Naruto you need to tone down your flirting, you don't want to appear as too much of a playboy,"

"But I am," whined Naruto, giving Shikamaru a fake brokenhearted look, causing Kiba, Neji and a reluctant Shikamaru and Sasuke to chuckle.

"Well that's about it, all I have left to say is congrats,"

"Ah," they chorused, Naruto and Kiba grinning happily. As they got up to leave, Shikamaru said,

"Sasuke, you stay I have something to say to you, the others can go ahead." At this the others reluctantly exited the living room, all wondering what Shikamaru had to say to Sasuke that was so confinetial.

As the door closed behind the rest of the gang, Sasuke turned to face Shikamaru and was immediately shocked by the look of sheer determination on the Nara's face.

'He couldn't have seen Itachi, could he?' thought Sasuke 'unless Naruto...iie Naruto wouldn't...i don't think...' As these thought flitted through Sasuke's mind he hardened his resolve. No matter how hard Shikamaru tried to find out, even if it meant that he got kicked out of the bad, he refused to let the secret about Itachi out into the open.

* * *

><p>AN : I know Kimmimaro does not have red eyes, but i altered it. Hehehe you'll soon see what role the Kaguya plays in the story ;p And what will Itachi and Naruto do next? XD You'll soon see! XD

Review pleas!

~Shiorrachan~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shikamaru surveyed Sasuke warily through partially lidded eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. The Uchiha appeared tense and anxious, his fists clenched at his sides; but his face remained stoic. Shikamaru unfolded his arms and stood up straight, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Sasuke, about today..." he began, trailing off into silence. At this Sasuke felt a wave of dread encase him, it was obvious, Shikamaru had seen.

"Today," the Nara continued "While at the talk show I noticed something. Any time Itachi's name was mentioned you seemed to freeze, and when you caught sight of him at the back of the crowd your expression was that of sheer horror. What was that about Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru, his eyes narrowed.

For a moment Sasuke sat still, frozen. He couldn't tell Shikamaru the truth or his secret would be found out, but he couldn't lie either or he might get kicked out of the band.

'Kuso,' thought Sasuke, clenching his fists, how was he going to get out of this one? There was certainly no Naruto around to save him like the usual. After a few minutes ticked by Sasuke regained is composure and feigned relaxation.

"Its nothing," he said coldly. At this Shikamaru's scowl deepened.

"Che, fine, if you must know Itachi and I got into a fight and I didn't feel like facing him then," spat Sasuke, a look of finality in his eyes. For a moment Shikamaru said nothing then after he realized he'd get nothing else out of Sasuke he surrendered.

"'Taku, che, fine, just don't let Itachi get in your way or you'll hold the band back."

"feh, I know," snorted Sasuke then exited the room before his composure crashed to the ground once again.

After exiting the room Sasuke leaned against the door, relief overtaking him.

'that was close,' he thought 'I have to be more careful, it seems as though Shikamaru is very observant.' After catching his breath Sasuke headed back to his room, eager to avoid any questions from his fellow band mates. But alas it was not to be so. As soon as he pulled his bedroom door open he saw Naruto sitting on his bed, a look of determination on his face.

"What?" snapped Sasuke irritably.

"What did Shika ask you?" said Naruto bluntly.

"Its—" began Sasuke but was cut off by the sharp look in Naruto's eyes.

"Che, fine." spat Sasuke "he asked me why every time Itachi's name was mentioned I froze and why when I saw him at the back of the crowd I shook with fear." Naruto's eyes narrowed, becoming blue chips of ice.

"You didn't tell him the real reason, did you?" the blonde asked.

"of course not," replied Sasuke coldly, his black eyes flashing.

"you need to do something about this Sasuke, you cannot let Itachi continue doing this to you...its not worth it, he's not worth it," sighed Naruto, flopping back on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke looked at the ground, his demeanor a downcast one.

"I don't know what to do...I'm scared," said Sasuke softly, his mask falling apart, revealing the fear and vulnerability he held inside.

"You should be..." answered Naruto, sadness filling his voice. "maybe you could report him to the police or tell your parents," suggested the blonde guitarist.

"Iie!" yelled Sasuke " there's no way I could do either of those...Itachi would..he'd kill me for sure." Sasuke bit clenched his teeth anger flashing in his raven eyes.

"You don't know how bad it is Naruto, you don't know anything, I can't tell anyone and if you ever do..." he trailed, looking up to meet Naruto's blue eyes, revealing the killing intent in his. There was no need to finish the sentence, the look in his eyes said it all.

"Fine, I won't say anything," said Naruto.

"Good." smirked Sasuke triumphantly.

"but,' said Naruto, his smirk equally matching Sasuke's in intensity. "you really should do something about those cuts on your legs."

This took the wind out of Sasuke's sails, and wiped the smirk off his face.

"W-What? How did you know about those?" asked Sasuke, stepping back.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke, you do walk kind of weird sometimes." For a few minutes Sasuke said nothing, his eyes widened in shock. Then he found his tongue once more.

"Che, they are nothing."

"really?" asked Naruto skeptically, getting up from the bed and walking over to Sasuke. "So if I do this it won't matter," he finished, yanking Sasuke's pant leg up to reveal the bruises on his legs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing dobe?" yelled Sasuke, yanking his pant leg back down and pushing the blonde away.

"But you said they were nothing, so I decided to check for myself." said Naruto with a smirk "and from what I saw they don't look like nothing. You really need to get them checked out Sasuke or they will never heal," said Naruto, his eyes softening.

"Che, itsudate, its none of your business dobe," snapped Sasuke, his eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"Look teme, either you get them checked out or I will tell Shikamaru about Itachi," snarled Naruto. He hated bribing Sasuke, but there was no other way.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock and he stumbled backwards, a small sliver of fear showing in his raven orbs. For a few minutes he said nothing then after regaining his composure he said,

"Fine, whatever, just leave me alone now dobe," his expression deathly cold.

"Sasuke I didn't mean—" Naruto began but was cut off by a livid Sasuke.

"JUST GET OUT!" he yelled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Naruto turned heading towards the door and exited the room. But before he walked away he heard something that distinctly sounded like a sob.

'Sasuke...crying? Since when...' thought Naruto then reality hit him. He'd messed up and there was no way the aloof teen was going to let him back in.

"Kuso," swore Naruto, punching his fist into the wall in the passage way, ignoring the blood that dripped from the torn skin and the pain that traveled up his arm.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi, the famous model and actor was a mess. He lay pathetically on his unkempt bed in his luxurious apartment, empty and half empty bottles of various liquor surrounding him. His usually silky black hair was matted and dirty and his flawless skin pasty and sallow, black circles from lack of sleep surrounding his tired eyes. His appearance was that of a haunted man. Day and night he was plagued with nightmares of a screaming Sasuke. Even though the last 'escapade' was a few months ago it still haunted him in his sleep. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself, it was like he was driven by some unseen force, it had become an addiction, to hurt and abuse his younger brother. Whenever he had a bad day, or a bad week he took it out on Sasuke. It was so easy for him to over power his younger brother...it was so easy for him to shove him in a corner and make him scream in terror..strip of his dignity..and clothing. But after it was all over it left him feeling empty and hollow deep down inside, and it haunted him for days.<p>

Itachi shook his head, trying to get rid of a certain scene that had been playing over and over in his mind's eye. He grabbed another bottle of some kind of liquor...he didn't know what it was and didn't care either, he just downed the contents...wondering if tonight was going to be another sleepless night. Suddenly a wave of anger surged through him and he flung the half empty bottle to the floor, shattering it.

"I'll make you pay for doing this to me Sasuke...you'll pay!" he gritted out, staggering to his feet.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Sasuke paced the floor of his room. He felt restless and uneasy for some reason. It wasn't because he was alone in the apartment, he was used to being alone. The others had gone out to celebrate their album being number 1 on the billboard, but he'd stayed home, he didn't feel like celebrating.

'why am I like this? Why am I so uneasy?' thought Sasuke furiously, driving his fist into the wall. He just couldn't calm down, it was like his subconscious just knew that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs a gleaming black limo pulled up at the building where the apartments for the band members of Sharingan were. The door opened, revealing none other that the famous Uchiha Itachi. He looked nothing like the previous night. He skin was pale but flawless and the dark circles under his eyes had disappeared. His hair was no longer matted and dirty but silky and well kept , glistening in the evening sun. The raven haired bishie strode up the steps and into the lobby of the building. There was no need to introduce himself to the secretary at the front desk...everyone knew who he was. Without even asking he was told the number of the suite in which Sasuke was staying and then headed to the elevator, a smirk twisting his beautiful features.<p>

Sasuke's heart was pounding and he didn't know why. He just had a bad feeling...the feeling you get before something awful happened.

"Che, what is wrong with me?" he yelled not expecting an answer, because as far as he knew he was the only person in the suite. But he was wrong, because an answer came.

"I don't know whats wrong with you, Sasuke-kun, but I'm sure oniisan can fix it, ne?" said a familiar silky voice from the door way. Sasuke froze in his spot, his body refusing to turn around.

'It can't be, I must be hallucinating, I must be!' he screamed mentally, his entire body quaking in fear.

"No, you aren't hallucinating Sasuke-kun, its me, in the flesh," smirked Itachi, closing and locking the door behind him and strode over to where Sasuke stood, frozen.

Suddenly Sasuke found his tongue.

"D-don't come near me or I'll scream and alert everyone," stuttered Sasuke, but the threat failed epically. He knew he couldn't scream even if he wanted to, he was too scared.

"Oh no, now that won't do, Sasu-chan," Itachi whispered in his ear, a sadistic grin forming on his face. "I came over to make you pay for doing this to me, but don't worry I'll be gentle."

"Doing what to you?" Sasuke managed to ask. Itachi didn't answer but instead grabbed Sasuke and slammed him against the wall, his sick grin widening. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, there was nothing he could do as Itachi reached for his pants and put his hand over Sasuke's mouth. Then next was the knife, then the belt, then he was flipped onto his back and raped without mercy.

* * *

><p>A while later Sasuke lay in a pool of his own blood, barely conscious and every bone in his body hurting. He couldn't move his legs let alone walk or get up, he was totally helpless. He was dreading when the others came back from celebrating, how would he explain? What would he say?<p>

Itachi stepped over Sasuke a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now, now Sasuke-chan, don't cry, " he said mockingly, his grin widening. Then without a word he walked to the door and exited the bedroom as thought nothing had happened, as though he hadn't left his younger brother bleeding, ashamed and scared.

Sasuke's vision began to cloud and his body felt numb, yet still the pain was still there, it throbbed especially hard around his hips and lower torso. He couldn't even move his fingers. Then the panic began to set it. Everyone was going to find out his secret, it was now inevitable.

'damn you Itachi,' thought Sasuke as he fought to stay conscious but failed and surrendered to the dark bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of the band entered the front door to their suite and were immediately take a back by the silence that filled the apartment.<p>

"Wow, looks like Sasuke is still sleeping or something," commented Kiba causally. The others seemed to accept this idea and headed to their own rooms but Naruto immediately knew something was wrong. Sasuke was quite and aloof but there was no way he'd still be in his room.

"Iie, something is wrong, its too quiet," said Naruto as he quickly made his way to Sasuke's room. As he drew near to the door the awful but nostalgic scent of blood filled his nostrils. Instantly his instinct told him not to open the door, not to go after Sasuke, but he ignored it and pushed the door open. But he was not ready for what he saw not anywhere near ready.

Sasuke lay on his back in a large pool of his own blood his eyes closed but a a look of pain was painted on his unconscious face. His bare torso, neck and hands were covered in bruises and slash marks. His hair was matted with more blood and his torn shirt lay to one side while his decimated pants, which had obviously been shoved back on in a hurry barely clung to him. The room stank of urine so it was obvious he'd wet himself, probably in terror.

Naruto forced the vomit that had surfaced in his mouth back down and yelled for Kiba to call an ambulance.

"What? Why?" asked Kiba.

"Yurusei, Just fucking do it!" yelled Naruto, trying to stall Kiba from entering Sasuke's room but failed as the teen made his way down the hall and into Sasuke's room, phone in hand.

Kiba stood shocked and disgusted at the site before him. But there was no time so Naruto gabbed the phone from his hands and dialed for an ambulance, his heart pounding in his chest. The others, hearing the commotion rushed down to Sasuke's room, horrified by what they saw there.

"Who could have done this?" asked Kiba as Sasuke was rushed away on a stretcher.

"Itachi," gritted out Naruto, his entire body shaking with fury. How could his older brother do that to him? His own sibling? It was sick, it wasn't even human like. It was more like something an animal would do...a crazed animal.

* * *

><p>The members of Sharingan paced the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear what Sasuke's condition was.<p>

"Che," whispered Naruto slamming his fist into the wall. 'If only he'd said something to even me, if only he'd let us in this wouldn't have happened!' The others watched Naruto as he slummed against the wall, their faces downcast.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Kiba quietly, referring to Naruto.

"Hn, I hope so..." trailed Neji, his pearly eyes distant.

A few minutes later the doctor exited Sasuke's room, a clipboard in hand. Immediately the teens surrounded him, anxious to know how their band mate was doing.

"So, how is he?" asked Naruto anxiously, his stomach churning.

"Not so good," the doctor frowned. He's still unconscious, he lost a lot of blood and his ribs were damaged badly, due to a severe beating. Also his body is sore from the molesting and he seems to still be in a state of shock overall."

"Can we visit him?" asked Kiba.

"Yea, but be very quiet." After getting permission they headed inside of the room.

Naruto slowly made his way over to the bed on which Sasuke lay, his heart pounding, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The room was quite and cool, the soft hum of machines and the AC being the only sounds. Sasuke lay on his back, his face even paler than usual, an expression of pain etched into his features. His entire body was covered in bandaged and an IV was planted into the back of his right hand. The rest of the band stood silent, staring down at their broken friend. Finally Naruto broke the eerie silence by saying,

"What are we supposed to do now...what about the tour, what about the video we were supposed to be making for one of the songs from the album? Huh?" he yelled, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Why didn't you just say something to one of us, why didn't you let us in? It was all for you, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, fresh tears overflowing from his blue orbs as he buried his head into Sasuke's hospital bed, his body slumping in despair.

Shikamaru watched quietly from the doorway, running his hands though his hair and sighing tiredly. They were all in a mess.

"We can postpone the tour, Naruto," said Shikamaru quietly to the blonde, hoping to cheer him up a bit, or something, anything that wasn't how they were all feeling at the moment. The blonde teen said nothing, he didn't even twitch a finger. It was as if he'd been drained of all emotions, all feelings.

After a few more minutes the rest of the band decided to leave Naruto alone, after all he had been the closet to Sasuke so naturally he took it the hardest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

Sasuke shifted slightly, he felt hot and restricted. Every inch of his body ached and burned. His throat felt dry and itchy and his finger and toes felt numb. His eyes burned behind his eye lids as he struggled to open then, trying to emerge from the heavy ocean of unconsciousness. Finally his eyes flicked open and he struggled to sit up, gasping for breath. After catching his breath something caught his eye, something blonde. It was resting on the edge of his bed. Sasuke squinted, trying to focus his unused eyes. He started with shock upon realizing who it was. It was Naruto.

'Why is he sleeping on the edge of my bed..at the hospital,?' Sasuke thought. He watched his sleeping band mate for a bit more before he woke up.

"Oh, you're awake," said Naruto quietly, his blue eyes drowning with sadness. "How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning across the bed. Instantly Sasuke jumped back, fear showing in his raven orbs. Naruto pulled back, feeling angry with himself. Of course Sasuke would be afraid of contact or even being close to people of the male gender after what had happened. After an uncomfortable silence Sasuke spoke for the first time in hours. His voice scratchy and hoarse from screaming.

"Gomen...I know you're not going to hurt me but..." he trailed, his entire body shaking fiercely. When Naruto said nothing he smiled, but an empty and void of humor a smile. A smile filled with self loathing. "Che, you must think I'm pathetic, ne?"

"Yurusei, Yurusei!" yelled Naruto, his fists clenched in anger. "Stop blaming yourself Sasuke, stop saying those things about yourself! None of this is your fault! It never was...and it will never be. It was Itachi's fault, all his, and it will always be. So stop blaming yourself! Just believe in you for once!"

Sasuke looked taken aback at Naruto's outburst but said nothing, he just closed his eyes once again.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered "I guess I shouldn't have shouted." The blonde got up from the edge of the bed and headed towards the door, and was getting ready to exit when Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it?" asked Naruto, not turning around.

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry."

"Sasuke you don't—" Naruto began but was cut off by the raven haired teen.

"Just do it...please," said Sasuke, his emotionless voice softening slightly. Naruto just nodded then quickly exited the room to hide his tears. It hurt a lot to see his band mate in that state. Especially when he could have done something about it...by just telling someone else what was going on.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

Sasuke shifted through some fan mail, all his fans had been particularly generous over the past few weeks. No one outside of the band except for Itachi and Nagato knew exactly why Sasuke was in hospital as Naruto and the rest had just told the press that Sasuke had been attacked and no more. The raven haired teen had not seen his band mates in weeks as he refused to let them visit him. He hated to see the sorrow in their eyes...he absolutely hated it. He knew it was wrong to push them away but yet still he couldn't help himself, it was automatic.

He was forced to go to therapy at a psychologist by Nagato but he hated it and only went because he had to. His parents had yet to find out what Itachi did to him. He didn't want them to know...they didn't deserve to know. He figured they hadn't seen the news as the hadn't even phoned and asked how he was...even though he said he hated them it still stung.

The raven haired teen stared up at the nostalgic white ceiling of the hospital room. He was being released today and was feeling partly happy and partly angry. Happy that he was going to be allowed to leave the hospital and angry at himself for pushing everyone away because now it was going to be hard to greet them when he returned to the apartment. Sasuke's train of thoughts were soon broken when the doctor entered the room to tell him that his ride had arrived and it was time for him to leave. As Sasuke tried to get up the doctor rushed over to help him but the teen pushed him away.

"Stay away! I don't need any fucking help!" he barked, staggering to his feet. Despite the physical therapy he had been receiving his legs and hips felt very stiff and still pained while he walked or sat. The physical therapist had said it was going to be awhile before the feeling went away, and it infuriated him. The thought of limping around and seeing the scars Itachi had put on him everyday in public made Sasuke angry and it increased his self loathing. After exiting the hospital he entered the limo that the agency had sent for him. As they sped along the road his chest began to tighten with anxiety, for he knew not how he'd be received by his fellow band mates. Sasuke looked up at the sky, through the window of the limousine, lost in his thoughts, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

A few minutes later they arrived at the apartments where the band members stayed. Sasuke exited the car and limped into the lobby to check in, the chauffeur behind him, with his luggage in hand. After exiting the elevator, Sasuke turned the door nob to the band's suite. They were all there. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru sat in the living room, waiting on Sasuke to arrive, and as soon as the door opened all eyes turned to look.

'Shit,' thought Sasuke as he avoided Naruto's knowing blue eyes and forced a clam nonchalant look to for on his face. But he knew the questions were going to come.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait :( but my life has been really hectic, i'm very sick so its not all the time i have the strength to write, but there is chapter 4! please enjoy and R&amp;R!<p>

luv u my readers! tankie for patiently waiting!

~Shiorrachan~


End file.
